When All is Said and Done: After the War
by SteeleRanger
Summary: This is a sequel to Behind the Ice and takes place 3 years afterward.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: For all the chapters that are in this: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in _The Patriot_. However, Mary, Braden, Brielle, Charlotte, Cristabel, Peter, Edward, and Thomas are mine.

A/N: This takes place three years after the ending of Behind The Ice.

Three years had passed since my daughter Brielle was born; in that time much had happened. William's brothers had decided to live in New Brunswick on land adjacent to ours. Edward, Thomas, and Peter helped William and Bordon with the crops and split the profit they made at the market in town. Edward and Thomas also worked as doctors in town not too far from home. Both men had recently married; Edward, about two months ago, to the former Cristabel Heath, a woman whom he had met back in England. She had been married once before, but not a year when she moved to New Brunswick to be with her husband after the war had ended. Unfortunately, they had only been together for a month when he became severely ill and passed away. Nearly a year after, she and Edward began courting, and a year after that, they were married.

Thomas married a woman named Charlotte Alden. She had been an old friend of his, and when he finally had his own home in New Brunswick, he sent for her to come visit him. Needless to say, their relationship grew, and they were married. The only two men in the family who hadn't experienced any significant personal changes in the past three years were Peter and Bordon, for both were still single and still farming, and both seemed to enjoy, or at least, tolerate it. Other than those two much had changed. Even in my own household. Braden was now five years old. And because he kept begging and because his father agreed, much to his little sister's jealousy, he recently acquired a horse of his own, or rather a pony. But it made no difference to Braden. He didn't have to ask to ride William's stallion, or my mare, Ember. However, there were even more changes to come for William, Braden, Brielle, and I.

As I watched Braden ride around the pasture on his pony, Brielle came stomping up to me, her eyes flickering with anger.

"It's not fair Mama! I can ride too!" She said, stomping her little foot.

"Yes you can ride. And when you're five years old, you may have one of your own. No sooner and no later."

"Papa got one when he was three!"

"Yes well, Papa also grew up in a family where children were taught to ride at an early age because they had to ride perfectly at no later than seven." Came a crisp English voice behind me.

I looked up and smiled as William settled down next to me.

"It's still not fair!" Wailed Brielle.

William cast her a stern look and said, "When you're five, Brielle; and it is fair. Your brother had to wait as well."

Brielle made to comment back, but thought better of it and instead, headed off towards Braden.

"Well, we know whose patience she has." I said, leaning against William's chest.

"Mine. Perhaps this one will have yours." Said William, placing a hand on my middle.

"Yes well I haven't been able to sleep at night because it is restless; something tells me this one will not have my patience either."

William smiled.

"In that case, my love, you've only two and a half months left."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the reassurance." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." William replied with a mischievous grin.

"Now, why don't we get Braden and Brielle ready for supper, or there will be another war over the pony."


	2. Chapter 2

"But Mother, I don't want to eat. I want to ride Lightning!" Complained Braden as I ushered him and Brielle into the washroom to clean up for supper.

"Braden, you may ride after supper, but only if your father permits it and only if you allow Brielle to ride a little as well; and when I say a little, I mean more than a couple of yards."

Braden gave me a disappointed look.

"Braden, you will allow Brielle to ride. And if you don't, you will not ride." I said, casting Braden a stern look. "Now wash up and go downstairs."

After Braden and Brielle had finished washing and had gone downstairs, I washed up and then went downstairs to the kitchen. There, I took the meal I had prepared out to the dining room, where Braden and Brielle sat waiting, and set it on the table.

"Lovely meal, my dear." Said William, pulling out a chair for me, and then took a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Father, may I go riding after supper?" Asked Braden.

"We'll discuss that matter when the time comes." William replied.

Braden nodded, and Brielle muttered angrily under her breath.

"Brielle Damara Anabelle Davina Ebony Tavington, I'll not have you carrying on like you are!"

"But Mama"

"Brielle! Enough!" Said William sternly.

Braden smirked; William turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Braden…"

Braden averted his gaze.

"Sorry Father…"

"Not to me, to Brielle."

"Sorry Brielle." Said Braden, an edge in his voice.

"That's better." Said William, his gaze softening slightly. "Now, let's eat shall we? And without any more talk of the pony until after supper?"

I nodded and glanced at Braden and Brielle; they both nodded.

"Yes Father."

"Yes Papa."

"Very well. You may begin eating."

After supper was finished, and everything had been cleared from the table, I went upstairs to bed.

I had only been in bed for about forty-five minutes when there was a soft knock on the door and Brielle entered the room.

"Mama, are you awake?" She asked.

"Yes Brielle, I am."

Brielle walked over to the four-poster and climbed up next to where I was lying.

"Where is your brother?"

"Out riding with Papa." Answered Brielle in a disappointed tone.

"Did you not ride as well?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "But I got tired."

"I see. Brielle, I know you're upset, and I understand why. When my brother got his first horse I had to wait five years before I too, had one of my own. Just be patient. We haven't forgotten you."

Brielle smiled.

"Will my brother or sister have to wait too?" She asked, placing a small hand on my middle.

I laughed softly.

"Yes."

"Good." Replied Brielle.

"You know Brielle, I should get you ready for bed.

"Oh no Mama, please! Not yet! Can I stay here with you?"

"Alright, but only for a little while."

Brielle slid between the covers next to me.  
"I brought a book, Mama. Will you please read it to me?"

"Alright, but then it's off to bed with you."

Brielle nodded, yawning sleepily.

"Here." She said, handing me the book, which I recognised as one of Braden's books, _Aladdin_.

"What about your own books Brielle?"

"I like this one. Braden read it to me and said I could borrow it."

"Alright. Let us begin…"

I had only gotten about a page or so in when I looked down and saw that Brielle had fallen asleep; I put the book on the nightstand and got up to take Brielle to bed when William walked in.

"Sound asleep?" He asked with a small smile.

"I believe so. I was just going to take her to bed."

"I'll do it. You're tired, and you need your rest now more than ever."

"Trying to save me from fatigue?" I asked teasingly.

"Not really. It's not as if you sleep anyway once you're in bed. I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"Really William, I can handle it."

"You look pale and worn. Not to mention, you seem to have filled out more this pregnancy than the previous ones."

Indeed, William was right; even I had noticed that I had filled out more during this pregnancy than I had my previous three.

"Alright, you may take her. But only because it wouldn't have made a difference if I had said you couldn't."

William smirked. He gathered Brielle's sleeping form in his arms and carried her to her bedchamber; I lay back down and waited for him to return.

After about five minutes, William re-entered the room and got ready for bed. He slid between the covers, wrapping his arms around me.

"I haven't seen you very much today, save for this evening; how have you been?"

"Tired, as you observed earlier; and morning sickness hasn't helped anything, not to mention, I've also got Braden and Brielle to look after; for the most part, they behave, but they do have their moments, and that can get wearing."

"Well then, why don't you take a few days to rest and I'll take care of things and watch the children for a while."

"William you're awfully busy. Are you sure? I don't want to burden you with anything…"

"Burden me? Mary, you're six and a half months pregnant; you need some time to yourself."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

William gave me a lingering kiss.

"You're welcome, my lady." He said, placing a hand on my swollen belly. "Well, there's certainly life with in you. I say, no wonder you don't sleep at night."

I laughed softly.

"Yes, and it will all be worth it within two and a half months."

William smiled.

"I can hardly wait."


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning around half past seven, felling very nauseous with a headache. William was already up and dressed; he opened the curtains of the four-poster, exposing the sunlight.

"No William, please close them." I said moaning. "I've a headache."

"My apologies Mary." Said William, closing the curtains and climbing into the four-poster next to me.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" He asked softly.

"Just a pail." I replied, burying my face in my pillow.

William nodded and left the room, returning shortly afterwards with a pail.

"Anything else? Breakfast perhaps?"

"No." I replied "I'm mot very hungry. Just leave me in the darkness so that I may rest."

William nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll check on you in an hour. I love you."

With that, he left the room.

(William's POV)

I walked sown the hall to Braden's room to wake him; but when I opened the door, I found him and Brielle already awake and still in their nightclothes, sitting on Braden's bed.

"Brielle, what are you doing in your brother's room?"

"He's reading to me Papa."

I gave Brielle a small smile and asked, "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes Father." Replied Braden.

"Well when you're finished, you both need to clean up and get dressed."

Both Braden and Brielle nodded.

"When you're dressed, you may come downstairs and help me make breakfast."

"But Father, doesn't mother usually do that?" Asked Braden.

"Yes, but she is not feeling well and she has a headache. So don't disturb her."

Braden and Brielle nodded and I left the room, closing the door behind me; then I went downstairs; once downstairs, I was about to go into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

'Peter.' I thought in mild irritation as I went to answer it. 'Why so early? I may have been a soldier, but I don't get up at sunrise any more, even if my wife is pregnant.'

However, when I answered the door, I was surprised to find James Wilkins at my door, for the man had gotten married about a year ago and he and his new wife had done a lot of traveling in Europe, so I had seen little of him since their wedding.

"Sir I need you to get one of your brothers! My wife, she's in labour!"

"Wilkins! I've two children and a pregnant wife to look after; Edward lives just down the road from here; now go get him yourself!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I know you better than your brothers"

"Oh alright then!" I said in an exasperated tone. "Braden! Brielle"

"But Father, we are still indecent, in our nightclothes.." Said Braden, stepping into the entryway.

"I understand that, but come anyway."

With that, I penned a quick note to Mary and then led the children out to the stables where we saddled my stallion and Braden's pony, and headed out to Edward's.


	4. Chapter 4

About five minutes later, Braden and Brielle, Wilkins and I arrived at Edward's; I tethered the horses to a nearby tree and then walked down the entranceway to Edward's house and knocked on the door.

A tired looking Edward answered the door and said, "What may I do for you Will? Is something the matter with Mary?"

"Well, she's at home with a headache and nausea, but the real matter is Wilkins' wife. She's in labour."

"Oh, alright then; let me get my things and I'll be on my way."

"Uncle Edward, I'm hungry." Said Brielle.

"Well come in and Cristabel well get you something to eat. Braden, are you hungry as well? And how about you Will?"

"I'm sure Braden is and though I would like to, I don't believe I can stay; I left Mary at home in bed. Is it alright if they stay here and I'll collect them in a little while?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Thank you." I said, ushering Braden and Brielle into the house and into the dining room, where Cristabel was just setting food on the table.

"Good morning Colonel." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." I replied with a nod.

"What brings you here so early?" She asked.

"James Wilkins' wife is in labour; he didn't know Edward very well so he decided to come to me to ask me to come with him to tell Edward. And Braden and Brielle hadn't even eaten yet."

"Well there's plenty of food you two. Have a seat." She said.

"Thank you Aunt Cristabel!" They replied.

"Colonel…"

"I'm sorry, I must decline. I left Mary at home."

"How is she?" Cristabel asked.

"Very tired. She woke up this morning with a headache and morning sickness."

Cristabel nodded and asked, "How has her pregnancy been?"

"Not easy. Apart from her pregnancy with Braden, this seems like the most difficult one. At least when it comes to her energy. She exhausts very easily, and cannot sleep at night. Not to mention, her diet has become limited; no meat and nothing too spicy; she can't keep them down."

"Poor girl." Said Cristabel with a sigh. "Do send her my regards."

"I shall." I replied. "Thank you for taking care of my children."

I said a quick good-bye to Braden and Brielle, turned on heel, and walked out of the house.

Once at home, I fixed a quick breakfast to eat, as well as some for Mary, and took it upstairs to her. When I entered our bedchamber, I walked over to the side of the four-poster and peeked through the curtains. Mary was still asleep.

"Wake up my love. I've food for you."

Mary stirred but didn't wake. I leaned down and gently brushed a kiss across her soft luscious lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly.

"I've food for you." I said, handing her a tray.

"Thank you William…" She replied with a sigh.

"How long did you sleep?"

"Only for about fifteen minutes. And even at that it wasn't restful."

"I apologise for waking you then.."

"It's alright William, you needn't apologise."

After she finished eating, Mary set the tray on the nightstand and then lay back down.

"Thank you for looking after Braden and Brielle."

"Mary are you sure you're alright?" I asked in a concerned tone, lying down next to her.

"I don't know.." She replied, her voice suddenly shaky, as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Mary what is the matter?"

"I'm tired William; exhausted. It has been weeks since I have last slept even somewhat soundly. Even during the times when I was pregnant with Braden and Brielle, I still received more sleep than this! And it doesn't help that my entire body feels achy, and I can barely keep any of my food down…"

I pulled Mary to me, gently caressing the side of her tear-streaked face.

"Hush, Mary; every thing will be all right. Meanwhile, why don't I help you get cleaned up and dressed for the day?"

Mary nodded and I rose from the four-poster and drew a bath for her in the washroom. Then I went back to our bedchamber to fetch her for her bath.

"Thank you William." She said as she undressed and slid into the warm water.

I smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, soaking her long, thick, ebony curls with water just before washing.

"Yes I do.." She replied with a smile. "By the way, where are Braden and Brielle?"

"They are at Edwards; Wilkins' wife went into labour and because he didn't know my brother very well, he asked me to come with him to fetch Edward. Neither the children nor I had eaten, so I was not in the best of moods when Wilkins arrived. Needless to say, I went with him and took Braden and Brielle with me; thankfully, Cristabel had cooked breakfast, so she allowed for Braden and Brielle to eat. I was invited to eat as well, but declined because you were here alone; I told her that I would be b y later to bring them home. She told me to send you her regards."

"Thank you again, William." Mary replied. "And thank you for everything else you do for me."

"You're welcome." I said, dipping my arms into the water and resting my hands at her sides, gently rubbing them so that her body began to relax beneath my touch.

"Am I tense?" Mary asked.

"A little yes; now just close your eyes, don't speak, and don't move; enjoy yourself, and let me do the work."


	5. Chapter 5

After Mary had finished bathing and had gotten dressed, she laid back down and continued to rest, while I headed back out to Edward's to collect Braden and Brielle.

Once at Edward's, I tethered my stallion, Belial, next to Braden's pony, and knocked on Edward's door. To my surprise, Peter answered.

"Peter… What brings you here?"

"Cristabel's cooking, and my favourite niece and nephew…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Really Peter…"

"I swear it Will"

"Oh, because I thought it would be that you wanted to borrow some of Edward's wine, being as Thomas, Bordon, and I generally don't have it directly on hand, save for special occasions."  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it… Oh never mind; that's beside the point. As I said before Will, it was Cristabel's cooking, and Braden and Brielle that brought me here."

"Is that so? Then who told you?"

"Edward, on his way to James Wilkins' house. He seemed very rushed at the time.. Anyway, come on in."

Thank you Peter." I replied, stepping into the house.

"Papa!" Cried Brielle as I entered the dining room.

"Hello my little princess." I replied, bending down and wrapping my arms around Brielle.

"How is Mother feeling?" Asked Braden.

"Yes, how is Mary feeling?" Added Cristabel, entering the dining room.

"Hello again, Cristabel. And thank you for watching my children."

"You're welcome."

"So, how is Mother feeling?" Asked Braden again.

"She's better."

"That's a relief." Said Cristabel.

"Yes it is. At least temporarily. One moment she's perfectly fine; the next, she's anything but. Good Lord, I can hardly wait until she gives birth. I detest seeing her so miserable."

"Will we get to see Mama have a baby?" Brielle asked.

"Certainly not!"

"But why Papa?"

"You and your brother are much too young to see something like that."

"But"

I gave Brielle a stern look and she fell silent.

Cristabel smiled.

"Well you two, you'd best get going back home with your father."

"But Papa, can't we stay longer?" Brielle asked.

"Not today Brielle. Now come you two, it is time to go home. And besides, you both still need to get cleaned up and dressed."

Braden and Brielle nodded and then said their good-byes to Cristabel and Peter. Then they followed me outside and back home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Back to Mary's POV)

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps and voices coming from, downstairs. William, Braden, and Brielle were home.

"To the washroom you two." William's voice came from downstairs.

Quick loud footsteps sounded up the stairs, followed by slower, more silent footsteps that I knew belonged to my husband.

About ten minutes later, William came into our bedchamber.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Much better; thank you."

"That is good." William replied with a relieved tone.

"What took you so long to get to our bedchamber?"

"I was filling the tub in the washroom."

I beckoned William over to the four-poster and placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him down, kissing him passionately. I felt William's left hand on the back of my neck, and his right hand sliding coyly down my front, pressing lightly against my middle. William's lips smiled against mine as he moved his hand over my swollen middle, feeling the little life move within me.

"Tonight, Mary, if you're not to tired, when our children are fast asleep.."

"And if they awaken?"

"The door will be locked; I know for a fact Brielle won't wake because of how heavy a sleeper she is; and besides, her room is opposite the side our bed is on, and her bed, the opposite of that. Braden won't hear because even though he is a slightly less heavy sleeper than his sister, my study is between his room and our room."

"Well, you certainly have shown me that you deliberately arranged the furnishings in our bedchamber for certain "reasons"."

William smirked.

"Indeed, I did. You and I both know that our urges don't just happen only when there is no one else around at night; so, I sort of worked around that, in case the children were in, or we had a visitor."

"William, you are an absolute tyrant!" I said playfully.

"Yes well, you aren't attracted to gentlemen anyway. Otherwise, you wouldn't have married me."

"You've given me all that I need, as well as all of yourself, and two beautiful children, with another one on the way."

"Are you sure it's just one?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

William nodded.

"I guess so.." He said in mock disappointment.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Braden and Brielle will probably be finished bathing soon, and Brielle will need some assistance getting dressed."

"Then I'd best be getting to the washroom. I'll check on you in about another hour."

(William's POV)

I walked down the hall to the washroom where I found Braden already dressed, but completely drenched with water, and Brielle in the tub, glaring daggers at him.

"Braden, what happened?"

"I"

"He pushed me under the water and wouldn't let me up!"

My eyes narrowed at Braden.

"Braden William Aric London Adair Tavington, is that so?"

"Father, I didn't mean"

"Well regardless of whether or not you meant anything, you are here to help your sister wash up, not to frighten her half to death by holding her head under the water! Now go to your room!"

"Yes Father." Said Braden in a sullen tone.

After Braden had left, I helped Brielle finish washing up, wrapped her in a towel, took her to her room, and helped her get dressed.

(Back to Mary's POV)

"The next morning after an enchantingly seductive and child-free evening with William, I was shaken awake at around half past eight in the morning.

"What is it William?"

"Bordon came to me this morning and asked of I wouldn't mind going to town with him. Is it all right with you if I go?"

"What about the children?"

"I'll take them with me."

"Well then, yes, I suppose so."

"Charlotte will be over in about two hours to keep you company while Braden, Brielle and I are away. We should be back either late this evening or early tomorrow morning."

"Very well; I shall see you later then."

William smiled and caressed the side of my face.

"I love you." He said, raining tender kisses down upon my neck and lips.

I smiled contentedly, planting a kiss upon William's forehead.

"And I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

(William's POV)

I left our bedchamber and went downstairs to see if Braden and Brielle had finished eating breakfast. Seeing that they were both finished, I took them upstairs to pack small knapsacks in case we stayed overnight in town. Then, I saddled Belial and Lightning, and we headed over to Bordon's house.

"Good Morning Colonel." Bordon greeted me as the children and I approached the entryway to his house.

"Uncle Bordon!" Said Braden and Brielle excitedly.

Braden trotted Lightning up to Bordon and he lifted him off the pony, embracing him tightly.

"Uncle Bordon!" Cried Brielle.

"Hello Brielle!"

Bordon embraced Brielle with his free arm, lifting her off Lightning.

"Shall we ride on horseback or in the carriage?" He asked me.

"Carriage." I replied. "I've my children with me."

Bordon nodded.

"Very well. You can take Belial and Lightning to the stables; I'll get the shire harnessed for the carriage.

"Thank you Captain."

Several hours later, we reached the town of Fredericton. Bordon stopped the carriage near a hitching post and tethered his shire, Baron, to it. Then we all got out and went about to various shops and markets.

Being as Braden needed new clothes, I took him with me to a tailor's shop, while Bordon took Brielle with him to go look at some horses that were for sale.

As we stepped into the shop, we were greeted by the tailor, Harry.

"Good day Colonel. And good day to you as well, Braden."

"Harry.." I said with a nod.

Braden smiled and said, "I'm going to get some new clothes."

"Ah, the young master has already outgrown his clothes?"

"I'm afraid so; his breeches are too short and his shirts, too tight."

"Do you want them custom made?"

I nodded.

"With room to grow."

"Well, I think I can come up with just the thing. Mind you, it may take several days."

"That is fine. He'll be needing several pairs of breeches for daily wear, and about five shirts and two vests, the vests in either dark brown or blue."

Harry nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Well, aside from a silk dress cravat, a dress waistcoat and vest, the vest in black, the waistcoat in blue with silver braiding, and black dress breeches with silver studs up the sides to go with them, I believe that's it."

"Very well Col. Tavington. You may pay when they are finished."

"Thank you Harry."

"See you later Harry." Said Braden with a smile.

Harry chuckled.

"See you later, Young Master Tavington."

Braden and I left the tailor's shop and went next door to the shoemaker's shop.

"Good day, Master Tavington. And Young Master Tavington as well.."

"Calder.." I said with a nod.

"Hello Calder." Said Braden with a smile.

"So, what might I do for you today, Master Tavington?"

"Braden needs two pairs of shoes, one for daily wear and one for dress, and the same for two pairs of boots; I would prefer that the dress pairs of each be black."

"You're in luck then; I believe I've got just what you want."

Calder walked over to some shelves, inspecting the shoes on them until he had picked out tow pairs of shoes and two pairs of boots, in which one pair of each was black.

"Try them on Braden."

As Braden was trying on the shoes and boots Calder had retrieved for him, Calder asked me, "Anything for you, Master Tavington?"

"No, but thank you anyway."

"Alright then one moment, try these; black, freshly polished, with silver spurs; they seem your size."

"I'm sorry Calder, I can't"

"Please, Master Tavington, I insist! If they fit and are comfortable, you may have them, free of charge."

"I can't Calder; I've got to pay you something…"

"No, your crops are the best in New Brunswick, and they help feed my family. That, along with the fact that you served under the Crown during the Insurrection in the colonies is more than enough to get you a pair of boots."

I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll try them on, and I'll take them if I like them. But I'm paying for my son's boots and shoes."

Calder laughed.

"Father, they all fit."

"Alright Braden, have Calder pack them up for you while I try a pair of boots on."

Braden nodded and handed his boots to Calder. I removed my boots and tried on the boots Calder had referred to me. Just as he thought, they were my size, and were comfortable when I walked around in them.

"You'd better back these up for me as well, Calder."

Calder smiled.

"They had your name on them, Sir."

I chuckled.

"Well I thank you for giving them to me. You've excellent skill in making them."

"Thank you." Replied Calder.

"Father we have to go meet Brielle and Uncle Bordon."

"Alright Braden, just let Calder finish packing my boots and we'll be on our way."

After Braden and I left Calder's, we headed up the road to meet Bordon and Brielle.

As we were walking through the crowded streets, a man coming in the opposite direction rammed my shoulder as he tried to get by.

"My apologies Sir.."

Thinking nothing of it, I gave the man a curt nod and tried to continue walking when I noticed that the man was staring at me with wide eyes, a look of horror on his face.

"Sir may I help…"

I stared back at him, my own eyes widening in surprise. The face before me resembled an aged version of my own; even our eyes were identical. I began to shake my head, feeling numb all over. 'No! you're dead! I'm just seeing things..'

"Father." Braden shook me from my reverie.

"What is it Braden?"

"We have to go meet Brielle and Uncle Braden."

"Right.." I said numbly, glancing back at the man, who was still staring at me with wide, horror-filled eyes.

I picked Braden up and swept past the man who had rammed into me, desperate to leave him as soon as possible.

Moments later, we reached Bordon and Brielle; Bordon had bought another horse, a medium sized chestnut thoroughbred.

"New horse.."

Bordon nodded.

"Sir are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You look white as a ghost."

"Fine, I'm fine… We have to leave.. now."

Bordon cast me a puzzled look.

"We've not even been here an hour."

"I don't care; we're leaving!"

"Alright then…" Said Bordon, a puzzled expression still on his face. "We'll leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Once we reached Bordon's, Braden, Brielle and I saddled Belial and Lightning; I led Belial at a trot, restraining him from a full out gallop because of Lightning and the children.

Once home, after unsaddling the horses and placing them in their stalls, the children and I headed into the house; Braden and Brielle went straight upstairs to the master bedchamber, while I went into the sitting room.

(Back to Mary's POV)

I was in the middle of a conversation with Thomas' wife, Charlotte, when Braden and Brielle came bursting through the door.

"Mama! Aunt Charlotte!" Said Brielle, embracing me, and then her aunt.

"Where is your father?" Charlotte asked.

"He's downstairs." Braden replied.

"Braden, why are you home so early?" I asked.

Braden shrugged.

"Father just wanted to leave. He seemed upset at something."

A concerned look crossed my face.

"Charlotte, could you please excuse me for a while? I'm going downstairs."

Charlotte nodded and said, "Braden, Brielle, stay here with me."

I headed downstairs.

"William? Where are you?"

"In here." A voice replied from the sitting room.

I found William in a chair, staring into space, eyes glazed.

"You're home early…"

William nodded vaguely.

"William, what is the matter?" I asked, walking over to him. "You're pale and sweating."

"I… nevermind, it probably never happened. I was just seeing things."

"What did you see?" I asked, caressing the side of his face.

"Braden and I were going to meet Bordon and Brielle after we had left Calder's when I was rammed by a man who looked as if he could have been my father."

"William, you father is dead."

"Yes but the resemblance was uncanny, the face the eyes; they held familiarity in them."

"It's not possible.."

"I know; I'm such a fool. It's just that…"

"Hush… It's all right." I said pulling him to me. "He's dead, William. You've nothing to fear."

(William's POV)

Later that evening, my brothers, along with the captain, Cristabel and Charlotte came over for supper. It should have been a relaxing evening, with plenty to eat, and it was, that is, it was for everyone except me. I hardly ate anything. Peter and Thomas cast me questioning glances, and Edward even asked me if something was wrong; but I just shrugged and replied, "I'm just not very hungry this evening."

Edward's gaze was still questioning, but he nodded and continued to eat. Thomas however, was not content with my answer; he glanced over at Mary. Thankfully, she only glanced back, shook her head, and continued to eat as well.

As the night wore on, things didn't get any better. Thomas continued to glance at me in between bites of his meal. When it was time for him to leave with the others, he pulled me aside in one of the spare rooms downstairs.

"Will, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"That's not true. You and I both know it. You ate about two bites of supper and didn't talk the entire time, save for your excuse to Edward. Not to mention, you're white as a ghost."

"Thomas"

"Something is troubling you. You seemed so distracted during supper that when I asked you to pour me a glass of whine, you nearly poured it on the table!"

"Thomas, I don't want to discuss it."

"Will"

"Thomas, I said I don't want to discuss it!"

Thomas glared at me.

"I'm not your enemy Will. I'm just concerned for you. And frankly, I'm not the only one either."

"I'm not going to say anything!" I said indignantly.

"Thomas, darling what is the matter?"

My brother's wife, Charlotte, had entered the room.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, my dear."

"Shall we be going then?"

Thomas nodded.

"Good night, Colonel." Said Charlotte.

"Good night." I replied. "And thank you for staying with Mary today."

After everyone had left, I went upstairs; got dressed in my nightclothes, and laid down. But I knew sleep was far from coming. Still, I made attempts in hopes that I would find some state of relaxation.

Mary entered our bedchamber an hour later. She walked over to where I was lying and bent over me, stroking the side of my face and hair.

"Mary, I'm sorry"

She shook her head, placing a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm going mad.."

"Hush William. You're not going mad. But I am concerned for you. How can you see a man who died over twenty years ago?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, as I've said before, I don't believe you're going mad. We don't even know if what you saw was true."

"He stared at me Mary, as if he knew who I was. And his eyes; they were identical to my own. They were the white-blue eyes of a Tavington.

"True, the white-blue eyes are a tell-tale trademark of the Tavington lineage. I don't know what to tell you William. All I have to say is that I'm here for you."

I nodded and pulled Mary down to rest against me.

"Thank you."

Mary smiled.

"Every thing will turn out all right. Don't fret William."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The parts in italics are a dream.

Two hours passed; even Mary had managed to fall asleep, but not I. I was too preoccupied with the day's events. I tossed and turned, trying to dodge my thoughts, while making sure I didn't wake my sleeping wife, even if I could see that she wasn't sleeping well anyway. I rolled over on my right side and stared at her sleeping form, remembering what she had said earlier to me. 'He's dead William…'

I shook my head and settled back down. 'She's right, you know. Now stop your tomfoolery.'

Finally, I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the dark chasms of sleep.

I was walking down the hall upstairs, when suddenly I turned into the master bedchamber; no one else was in the room. 

I walked over to the full- length mirror in the upper right corner of the room and stood before it. As I continued to stare into the mirror, my image disappeared. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at not myself, but the face of the man I had seen in Fredericton.

"_No!"_

_The man's lips curled into an evil sneer, unfortunately not unlike the one I had worn so many times during raids and battles in the Insurrection of the American colonies._

"_Yes William, you know this face, though it's been more than twenty years.."_

"_You're dead!"_

"_That is what you think; but as long as you're alive, it will never be true; you are of my blood, and thus, I live through you.."_

"No you do not! Be gone from here!" I yelled, punching the mirror.

_The image of my father in the mirror looked down at my hand._

"_Too late, William Garrick Alastor Camden Tavington."_

_My father's image disappeared from the mirror, replaced by my own image; but something was horribly wrong. My image began to age quickly._

"_No…"_

I pulled a lock of my hair in font of my face. To my horror, it was no longer dark chocolate brown, but silver. I looked down at my hands. They were aged; then I looked back in the mirror and cried out in shock and terror, for it was no longer myself I laid eyes on. I had become the man I hated. I had become my father…


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke with a start, sweating and shaking, my breathing shallow. I glanced down at my hands, then pulled a lock of hair in front of my face. They were all mine. I looked over at Mary. She was still asleep. 'Thank God I didn't wake her..'

Slipping quietly out of bed, I put on my boots and walked quietly out of the room and out of the house, to the stables, stopping at Belial's stall. He was asleep, but awakened immediately upon sensing my presence.

"Hello boy."

Belial whickered softly in response, his black eyes shining in the moonlight. Sensing that something was troubling me, he nudged my shoulder and nipped at my sleeve, staring at me with imploring eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, boy. I don't even understand. But whatever it is, I don't like it."

Belial reached forward and nipped harder at my sleeve. My eyes narrowed.

"I told you, I don't know what it is, you devil.."

Belial lifted his head, gazing at me innocently. I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll admit that you're more innocent than Asmodeus was, but Asmodeus was a war horse; and he didn't even need my encouragement to be nasty to the rebels."

"No he didn't. His nastiness was nearly as legendary as yours was."

I turned to see my wife standing next to me.

"Mary; what are you doing here?"

"You left."

"I thought you were asleep.."

"Not really." She replied. "It wasn't restful; I may have not seen you get up, but I felt your presence leave me."

Several moments of silence passed before Mary spoke again.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"First of all, you look as if the colour drained straight out of your body; second of all, you're here with Belial."

At the mention of his name, Belial snorted and nudged Mary with his nose. She smiled and patted his neck.

"Good evening, you handsome devil."

Belial whickered, shoving his nose into Mary's hand.

"Did you check on Ember by any chance?" Mary asked. "She's due any time now."

"I did not.." I replied. "I can now if you like."

Mary nodded.

"I'll come with you."

We walked several stalls down, past the workhorses' stalls, to Ember's stall. The mare was pacing about in her stall, snorting.

"She needs to be watched, especially now since her time is so close and this is her first foal." Said Mary softly.

She coaxed Ember over to where she stood, tenderly petting Ember's nose and neck.

"I'll watch her tonight."

Mary nodded.

"Thank you, William. I would myself but as you can see, I can't with my condition."

"There's no need to explain yourself, my love. Now, up to the house and back to bed with you."

"Alright, but first, I'll get you some blankets."

Mary left the stables and returned about ten minutes later with a stack of blankets.

"It's very cold out here." She said wrapping a couple of the blankets around me as I sat in a chair across from Ember's stall.

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." I replied.

"Still, I wanted to make sure you were warm."

"Thank you my dear."

Mary smiled and whispered, "You needn't worry William. Even if for some reason your father was still alive, you have a family now, as well as three brothers and a captain who has been loyal to you well beyond military protocol; your father cannot take that away from you William. He's powerless to you."

"I know…"

Mary bent down and kissed my forehead, caressing the side of my face.

"I love you, and I shall see you in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

(Back to Mary's POV)

I awoke the next morning around half past six and went out to the stables to check on William and Ember before waking Braden and Brielle. Once in the stables, I walked towards the end stalls, but was surprised when I didn't see William or Ember.

"William?"

"I'm in the next stall over."

I walked up to the stall and peered over the door to see William look up at me with a smile.

"You're just in time. She's in labour and it shouldn't be very long; the foal's head and neck are out."

Fifteen minutes passed.

Ember whickered, her eyes wide, her face and neck glistening with sweat.

"Easy girl.." William said soothingly, stroking her side.

I smiled.

"Well, I would love to stay to see the foal be born, but I need to go back to the house and wake the children. I'll be back though, to see if anything has happened."

William nodded.

"Very well.. Oh, by the way, could you release Belial into the pasture nearest to the stables on your way up?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you." Said William with a small smile. "I love you."

About one hour later, just after Braden and Brielle had finished eating, I took them with me to the stables to check up on William and Ember.

We had just reached the stable entrance when I saw William step out of the stall that Ember was in.

"Has she had the foal yet?" I asked.

William nodded.

"Shortly after you left. The colt looks just like his sire, with a chestnut nose like his dam."

"How is Ember fairing?"

"Perfectly."

"Papa, can we see the colt?"

"Perhaps later Brielle; Ember and her colt need some time to get to know one another."

Brielle nodded.

"Mother, may I go riding?" Braden asked.

"Yes, as long as you take your sister with you. And only stay within the second and third pastures. Your father's horse is in the first one and I don't want you near him unattended."

Braden nodded.

"Thank you Mother."

"You're welcome."

After Braden and Brielle left, I helped William release the workhorses into the first pasture with Belial.

"Mary, you don't need to be doing this." Said William as I released a couple of shires into the pasture.

"Nonsense William. I enjoy it. And if you're worried about the horses spooking and kicking me in the process, the two I just released are as hard as the devil to spook."

William gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"So, what are we going to name the colt?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I did get a glance at him while releasing the horses into the pasture. He's quite a handsome little colt. Very much like his sire."

"Yes, he'll be quite the stallion when he gets older. He needs a good strong name."

"Alright; but nothing pertaining to the devil. We've had two of those."

William laughed.

"I know; Asmodeus, and now Belial. How about Artorius?"

"Artorius… Yes, that will do."


	12. Chapter 12

Four days passed. It was half past noon; having felt unwell much of the morning, and even vomiting up both my breakfast and dinner, I went upstairs to rest for the rest of the day, while William took the children with him to the stables to help clean the stalls.

I lay awake in bed, feeling restless. I wanted to be outside, or rather, anywhere save for where I was, but William had literally taken me by the shoulders and forced me back down into bed, insisting that I stay upstairs and rest; obviously I didn't want to obey, but for one reason or another, I did.

Twenty minutes passed; I had just about surrendered to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Framed in the doorway was a man I had never known or seen before, yet his face seemed all too familiar; all too Tavington…

My eyes widened in shock. William was telling the truth!

"Pardon me, are you Lady Tavington?"

I nodded numbly and replied, "I am one of them."

To this, the man cocked an eyebrow.

"Forgive me; is your husband Col. William Tavgington?"

I didn't know what to say, but found myself nodding in response.

"Is he in, that I may speak with him?"  
"No he is not. He went to town for a few days." I lied.

"Very well. Thank you."

The man turned to leave when William and the children came walking up.

"Mary what are you doing up? Who's…"

The colour drained from William's face.

"Braden, Brielle; inside." He said stiffly. "Mary, please, you too."

I nodded wordlessly and followed Braden and Brielle inside and up the stairs to the master bedchamber.

(William's POV)

I stood before my father, shaking in shock, horror, and rage.

"Well William, you've a family now…"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!" I hissed.

"I.. William, my death was staged. I didn't want you to think that I had lived"

"Then why did you come back?!" I yelled. "What makes you think that I would want you back in my life, especially now that I'm settled and I have a wife and two children?!"

"William please! I came to reconcile with you. You have no idea how awful I feel for causing you and your brothers so much pain..."

"You deserve it, bastard! Get off my property!"

"William"

"Leave!" I hissed, pulling out my pistol and aiming it at him.

"Don't even think for one moment that I won't pull the trigger! Now get out of here!"

I saw the look of hurt in my father's eyes, and for some reason, I knew it was genuine. But I didn't care. I kept the pistol pointed at him until he slowly turned around and walked down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

(Back to Mary's POV)

I was upstairs in the master bedchamber with my son and daughter, yet I could hear my husband yelling at his father from all the way downstairs and out the door. Then I heard heavy footsteps up the stairs and William stood framed in the doorway, white and shaking, a cocked pistol in his left hand.

"William…"

William took a couple of steps into the room. Then without warning, he collapsed in a heap, the pistol sliding across the floor, miraculously not firing.

"Papa!" Brielle screamed in fright, hurrying over to her father as he lay on the floor.

"Mama! Papa's not moving!"

William was unconscious.

Braden looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Braden, take your sister with you to the stables and saddle Lightning; then ride as fast as you can with Brielle to your Uncle Edward's."

"Mother, come with us, please!" He pleaded. "We've never gone alone!"

"I can't Braden. The road isn't long and you know the way. Now go!"

Braden nodded, took his sister by the hand, and left the room.

I got up from the armchair I was sitting in and picked the pistol up off of the floor, uncocked it, and set it on top of William's chest of drawers. Then I walked over to where William lay and knelt down beside him. He was still unconscious and the colour still had not returned to him.

"Oh William.." I said, stroking the side of his smooth, clean-shaven face. "How I wish you had stayed in the stables just a little longer."


	14. Chapter 14

About ten minutes later, Edward arrived, followed surprisingly by Peter, but not Braden and Brielle; they must have stayed at Edward's with Cristabel. William was still unconscious and I was beginning to get worried.

"What happened to him?" Asked Edward.

"I can't really explain it. All I know is that he was generally shocked into unconsciousness."

Edward cocked and eyebrow. Then he and Peter lifted William off the floor and laid him down on the four-poster.

"Mary, really, he was shocked into unconsciousness? Please, enlighten me on the situation. I don't see how something could startle him so badly."

"Edward, I shouldn't be the one to tell you what happened."

"Why not?"

"Because it is too damaging and not in my place to say."

Edward scoffed.

"Really Mary, what could be so destructive?"

"Never you mind; just wait until your brother comes to."

Two minutes passed. William stirred and came to, moaning softly.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He asked weakly.

"Hush William." I said walking over to the four-poster. " You're in our quarters; Peter and Edward are here."

William sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, as if trying to clear his mind and focus.

"Will, are you alright? You look deathly pale. What happened?" Peter asked.

"He's alive… Alastor is alive.."

Edward's face paled and Peter's eyes widened.

"You're mad Will." Said Edward quietly. "He's dead…"

"No Edward, he's not." Replied William swallowing hard. "He came here this morning."

Edward scoffed.

"There's got to be some mistake."

"There is no mistake Edward! This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't here!" Said William angrily, trying to rise from the bed, but I forced him back down, glancing back at Edward.

"Edward, you brother speaks the truth. I was there; I saw you father."

"Mary, it's been over twenty years since we last saw our father; and you haven't see him at all. What makes you think that he would be recognisable?"

"Because Edward, he looks very much like a Tavington. Unmistakably like a Tavington."

"He could be an imposter." Edward retorted.

"You don't understand, do you?! Edward, your own brother recognised him after twenty eight years!" I cried. "You can't deny it any longer!"

Edward's face contorted into a look of fury, which slowly turned to a look of shock and confusion. Peter turned white.

"What do we do?" Murmured Edward.

"Well we have to tell Thomas." Replied Peter.

"Yes of course; but then what?" William asked.

"I don't know; put up a front and hope he leaves?"

"Peter, you know it's not that simple." William scoffed. "Nothing is simple anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

Edward and Peter stayed at our house for another thirty minutes. Then they headed back to their homes; Edward allowed for Braden and Brielle to stay at his house overnight, that William and I might have time alone together.

I walked over to the window in the master bedchamber. William walked up behind me, placing his right hand on my shoulder and his left hand on my arm, pulling me to him.

"You're tense." I said, noticing that his grip on me was firmer than usual.

"Yes…" William replied quietly. "What am I to do? My worst nightmare has returned. I'd rather spend eternity burning in hell than setting eyes upon the likes of him again."

"I don't know what you should do William. I'm nearly as confused as you are." I said quietly. "What are we to tell Braden and Brielle? Surely when they arrive home tomorrow they'll want to know who the man was that they saw at our front door, along with why you collapsed."

"Well I'm not going to tell them that the man who was at our front door this morning was their grandfather. I don't want him in their lives. And if Edward has any sort of a brain, he won't say anything either."

"William, that was not a necessary comment. You know he won't tell them." I chided in a calm voice.

William sighed.

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm just upset with him. Edward, my own brother, didn't believe me when I told him that Alastor had returned. It's certainly not something to josh about."

"He was just startled, that's all. I would be too if I was in his position." I replied. "But he knows now, and so does Peter."

"I suppose so.." Said William slowly. "But I still don't know what to do. If I've learned one thing about that maleficent demon of a man, it's that he doesn't give in easily; he'll be back."

I turned to face William, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"And when he does return, we'll all be there for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening, just as I had finished getting ready for bed, William called me into his study.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping into his study.

"Checking our finances."

"And how are they?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Perfect." William replied, pulling me into his lap.

"Are you alright, William?" I asked, with a slight air of caution.

"I'm not sure, Mary. I feel as if my life has just been turned inside out and upside down; it is all I can do to keep my mind off the beast. I still don't know what to tell the children."

"It'll be all right William. But for now, come to bed."

I gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips. William nodded grimly and followed me to our bedchamber.

Around half past six the next morning, I awoke with the slightly surprising feel of William's warm body still next to mine, his left arm resting protectively across my midsection. Feeling nauseous and a bit pained from being up all night with my unborn child kicking against my spine, but not wanting to wake William, I got quietly out of bed and left the room.

I was about to go downstairs when my nausea overcame me and I went to the washroom, grabbed a pail and threw up.

About ten minutes later, I went back to the master bedchamber and got dressed. Then, being as William was still miraculously asleep, I decided to go out to the stables before eating.

Half way to the stables, I felt a dull pain in my midsection. The pain left me as soon as it had come and after a minute, still had not returned, so I resumed my walk to the stables; but I had only gone about ten steps further when the pain returned, this time, sharp and persistent as the blade of a knife.

I collapsed on the ground in surprise and agony.

'No! This can't be happening! I'm only six and a half months along!'

"William!" I screamed as my body became wracked with pain. "Help me!"

In too much pain to walk, I began to crawl back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

It was seven in the morning when I awoke, strangely alone, for Mary had left my side. Assuming that she was in the sitting room, I went downstairs to meet her. But when I got downstairs she wasn't there.

'Odd… where has she gone?'

I left the sitting room and was heading towards the kitchen when I thought I heard screaming coming from outside. Pausing for a moment, I listened as the screams grew louder and clearer until I heard my name being called and realised with terror that the screams were from Mary.

"Oh my God…"

Nearly knocking the front door of its hinges, I stepped onto the porch and quickly spotted my wife lying on the ground some thirty yards away crying in agony; I ran to her side.

"Help me!" She cried her face streaked with tears. "I'm having contractions!"

"Dear God…"

I picked Mary up, carried her into the house, set her down in the sitting room, put my boots on, and then carried her all the way to Edward's.


	18. Chapter 18

Once at Edward's I didn't even knock on the door, but walked right into the entryway.

"Will what is going on?" Edward asked meeting me in the hall.

"She's having contractions." I answered shortly.

"Oh bloody hell." Edward replied, his eyes widening. "Take her into the spare room down the hall."

I took Mary into the spare room and laid her on the bed. She whimpered in pain.

"Strip her down Will." Said Edward walking into the room.

After I had finished stripping Mary down to her underclothes, Edward called me out into the hall.

"We have a complex situation here."

"Well obviously!" I replied shakily.

"Papa what are you doing? Where is Mama?" Asked Brielle stepping out into the hall.

"Brielle go back down the hall." I said curtly. "And don't bother trying to argue with me."

Brielle glared at me and walked haughtily down the hall.

"Alright, back to the subject.." Said Edward after Brielle left.

"She's not far enough along, Edward. Only six and a half months is all."

"I know. Her contractions must be stopped. If she gives birth now, the baby won't survive."

I nodded wordlessly.

"Look Will, this is not going to be easy in the slightest bit. I know how you both feel about being separated from eachother in these situations, but I'm going to strongly advise that you stay out of the room this time. It will be easier for me to work if you're not there."

"As you wish…"

Edward nodded and stepped back into the spare room, leaving me alone in the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

I waited in the hall for Edward to return when I heard a voice say, "Father?"

I turned to see Braden standing further down the hall, a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Father why are you not decently dressed? Where is mother?"

Before I could reply, a piercing scream issued from inside the spare room. Braden's eyes widened in terror. He rushed over to me, grabbed my hand and demanded, "What is happening Father! What is happening to Mother!"

"Braden…"

"What is happening to her!"

"She is not well Braden."

"Why is she not well!"

"Braden I cannot tell you!" I replied, beginning to get irate.

"Tell me! Now!" He demanded, pounding my leg with his fists.

I bent down and grabbed my son, holding him fast until he ceased to struggle against me.

"That is unacceptable behaviour, Braden." I said softly but firmly in his ear once he had calmed. "You do not under any circumstances, hit me or raise your voice to me, or anyone else for that matter. Is that understood?"

Braden nodded slowly.

"I understand that you're worried about your mother. I am as well. But there's nothing to be done about it except to wait and see what happens."

"But Mother is hurting! I can hear her!" Braden sobbed.

"Yes Braden, she is hurting. Very much so. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Why Father?"

"Because Braden, I just can't. You're uncle is in there with her though, so hopefully it won't be long before she's alright."

I picked Braden up and carried him into the sitting room where Brielle sat in Cristabel's lap while Cristabel brushed and braided her nearly waist length hair.

Settling myself wordlessly into a chair with Braden, I waited quietly until Edward came into the room.

"Will, I need to speak with you."

"Very well…"

Edward and I left the sitting room and went down the hall to his study.

"So, how is she?"

"Tired, sore, but she'll be fine. You still have your child. However, because Mary's size seems larger than six and a half months, I wouldn't be surprised if she's carrying twins; because of her small build, it could complicate her labour."

How much?"

"I'm not sure Will. But let's discuss what needs to be done until then."

I nodded.

"Enlighten me."

"Your wife is in extremely fragile condition. The most trivial of activities could send her into labour. It is critical that she stays in bed for the next two and a half months; her meals are to be brought to her in bed and she is not allowed out of bed except to bathe, get dressed, or to relieve herself. Even then, someone needs to be nearby."

I sighed swallowing hard.

"Does she know this then?"

"Yes."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, but first, I have one more thing to tell you."

"Go on.."

"She seems stable now, but I think it would be best f she stayed here overnight, just incase. You're welcome to stay as well."

"The children"

"It's alright, Will. Cristabel doesn't mind watching them. And if you want to spend time alone with Mary, my wife can watch your children at your house. If there's anything you need in town, I can get it for you"

"Thank you. And yes, I need you to pick up Braden's clothes from the tailor."

"As you wish. Now, you may go see Mary."


	20. Chapter 20

As I opened the door of the spare room I found Mary lying in bed, her hair unbound, her normally enchanting emerald green eyes dim; her skin was pale, and it was hard to tell if the beautiful regal glow that normally always surrounded her ever existed.

"William…"

I walked over the side of the bed and took her hand in mine. Her strong, confident grip hand changed to a weak hold, suggesting fatigue and uncertainty. Kneeling down beside Mary, I placed my right hand on her forehead, giving her a reassuring kiss.

"It's going to be all right Mary."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I could have miscarried today." She murmured.

"But you didn't…"

"No, no I didn't." Mary replied with a sigh. "I'm just stressed out. With Alastor's return and the fact that I'm in my third trimester…"

"Mary, you needn't worry about those issues."

"But I do William. They concern my family."

"Right now you need to rest and relax. I don't want you getting yourself into a strop."

"I'm not in a strop."

"William, please; I'll have more than enough time to relax, unfortunately."

I sighed.

"Look Mary, I know it isn't going to be easy. But I'm here for you."

Mary cast me a tired smile.

"Thank you."

I grinned, stretching out on the bed next to her.

"You're welcome. I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

(Edward's POV)

I was in my study packing for leaving for town the next morning when I looked up and saw my brother Thomas standing in the doorway, white and trembling from head to foot.

"Oh God, you've seen Alastor…"

"Oh, s-so you know…"

"Yes; Will looked worse; in fact, he collapsed."

"Well what the bloody hell is going on! Why is the demon alive and in New Brunswick! Why was he at my house!"

I swallowed hard.

"Thomas, I don't know what's going on. I don't know why he's here. And I don't know why he was at your house."

"The idiot followed me here!"

My eyes widened.

"The children haven't seen him have they?"

"No, not if they're inside. He's out by my horse."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank God! Will would hang me if they saw him and started wondering too much about his identity."

"Well what are we going to do? Is Will here then?"

"Yes Will is here, and so is Mary; she had early contractions."

"Good Lord, this family is never relaxed!"

"I know.."

"So, what of Alastor?"

"We need to talk to him, Thomas. At least you and I, along with Peter. Will is taking care of Mary. And, well, you know how fragile he is in these situations. After all, Alastor may have had a hand at all four of us, but it was Will he beat the most."

"Why do you think that was anyway?"

"Well, Will was always fragile as a child. It was probably because he was so weak from being ill so often that Alastor saw him as an easy target.."

Thomas nodded.

"When, do you suppose, we could talk to him?"

"We could talk now, if you like. Peter is home, so we could discuss things there. Normally, I would say here, but with the situation with our younger brother and his family, we can't."

"Very well. So, we'll go to Peter's now then"

"Not yet. I want to wait until after dinner."

"What am I supposed to do with Alastor until then? He can't stay with me. The man nearly frightened Charlotte half to death this morning."

"Take him to Capt. Bordon's house."

As you wish." Thomas replied and swept out of the room.

(Bordon's POV)

I was outside taking my new stallion Apollo for a morning ride when I spotted Col. Tavington's brother, Thomas, coming up the entryway to my house, an older, distinguished looking man following behind him."

"Good day Thomas." I greeted him as I met him at the front door. "Is there something I can help you with…"

"I eyed the man who was now next to Thomas; I had never met him before, that I was sure of; but there was something eerily familiar about him.

"Thomas, your father is dead, isn't he?"

"Well, not quite. But he will be if my brother happens across him. Will apparently already threatened him with a pistol yesterday."

"What is going on?"

"I need you to keep Alastor here until after dinner; then I'll collect him and take him to Peter's."

"Alright, that is fine.." I replied, still a bit puzzled as to what was going on. 'Tavingtons.. They always leave one guessing…'

"Thank you Captain."

I nodded and led Alastor into the sitting room."

"So, Alastor, would you mind telling me what is going on? Why are you here?" I asked, settling myself into a chair.

"I came to seek reconciliation from my sons, particularly William. But when I went to his home, even his wife showed hostility; she lied to me about his whereabouts."

"That is to be expected. Being married to Col. Tavington, there's not doubt that she knows his family history."

"She doesn't need to be so involved. William can take care of himself."

My eyes flashed with anger.

"Mary is a very strong woman, and can fend for herself quite capably; so do not underestimate her power in the family. And she does as she pleases. It was in her family's best interest to lie, to protect her children and the colonel from seeing you."

"Well it is obvious now that she has a mind of her own. She is very beautiful though. My son has good taste."

"Yes but I'm warning you, stay away from her. Col. Tavington will raise hell if you so much as get near her or look at her in a sinful manor."

"It appears that he'll be that way with the rest of his family as well."

"He's protecting them from you. I can see why, as I too, know of his history, and to be honest with you, I would do the same."

"Captain, all I want is to reconcile with my sons."

"Why? They want nothing to do with you; they have families now. You're already lucky you're alive; I'm surprised the colonel let you live, let alone, live long enough to talk."

Alastor sighed.

"I know you are right. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"What did you expect? They're all the farthest thing from willingly accepting your reconciliation."

"Will you help me? I just want to die knowing I did at least one thing correctly in my life."

"No I will not. Col. Tavington may be my superior and close friend, but I do not wish to get into this conflict. It is yours and yours alone to deal with."

"Is there no one then?"

I shrugged.

"You're probably on your own. However, Thomas is taking you to Peter's after dinner."

"What do they want with me?"

"I'm not sure what they want. I suppose they want answers."

"Answers to what?" Alastor asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you can think of what they would be."

"I'm a dead man…" Alastor whispered.

"I'm not going to console you on that one. You are a dead man. And, as I've said before, I'm not helping you. I'm just providing you with a temporary place to stay."

"Do you have noting enlightening to say?"

"I'm sorry. I've only dealt with one angry Tavington, not four, and the colonel is Hell all on his own. There's no telling what four will be like."

A few moments of silence passed before any of us spoke again.

"Please, even if you can't tell me very much, what are my sons like?"

"I can't tell you very much about any of them, save for the colonel. All of them are married except Peter. Col. Tavington is married to the former Mary Selton. He is a good man, and an excellent leader and father. Strict yes, but he keeps people in line, only commanding the same expectations of them as he does for himself."

Alastor nodded.

"Good Lord, I've missed a lot."

I nodded.

Alastor sighed.  
"At least they turned out to be gentlemen."

'No thanks to you!' I thought, but replied, "Yes they did. They're the envy of New Brunswick."

An hour later, just as Thomas stated, he returned to collect Alastor and take him to Peter's.

"Thank you Captain. I hope he wasn't any trouble for you."

"No he wasn't. You're welcome. I hope all goes well for you and your brothers."

Thomas gave a quick nod and then, taking Alastor firmly by the arm, he escorted him out of my house.


	22. Chapter 22

(Peter's POV)

I sat in my sitting room in a chair across from my brother, Edward as we waited for Thomas to show up with Alastor.

"Is Will going to be here as well?"

"No." Edward replied. "He's taking care of Mary."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She had early contractions this morning."

"Good God.."

"I know. As if things can't get any worse for them.."

"Well at least he won't have to talk to Alastor."

"Yes. And speaking of which, here he comes now."

I tood up and glanced out the window; sure enough, Thomas was escorting a nervous looking Alastor up the entry path to my house, so I got up and opened the door for them.

"Good day Thomas… _Alastor_."

His name tasted like poison upon my tongue as I snarled out each syllable with open hostility.

Alastor winced visibly and meekly replied, "Peter…"

"Let's go into the sitting room." I motioned to Thomas.

"Well well well, look who it is." Said Edward, glaring at Alastor as we entered the room. "Sit down Alastor." He motioned to a chair across from him.

Alastor sat down, taking a deep breath to collect himself. Then, seeming to have gained some nerve, he said, "I see the first son, the second son, and the fourth son. Where is the third?"

A shiver ran down my spine as I recalled memories of the past when Alastor would ask the same question when he wanted to beat my elder brother.

"Our brother cannot be present at this time." Thomas replied with narrowed eyes. "He is busy caring for his wife."

Alastor nodded.

"What do you want with me?" H asked.

"I believe it is us who should be asking that question." Replied Edward.

"Yes why did you come back?" I asked.

"I was hoping"

"What! That we would forgive you! Like hell we will!" Thomas exploded.

Alastor looked crestfallen.

"You've gone too far!" I yelled angrily. "Beating us, causing Mother to miscarry, and even killing her! That is unforgivable! Not to mention the damage you did to our family name! It would have been better if you really had died, or at least, never tried to reach us!"

"You haven't even experienced half the shame that all four of us have had to endure for over twenty years!" Thomas hissed.

"I know!" Alastor cried pathetically.

"Well we do have _some_ questions for you." Said Edward, changing the conversation from a well-deserved harassment session to an interrogation. "Exactly how did you go so long after staging your death without being identified? If you had been, the entire aristocracy would have known in a matter of days. But we never found out, even though we were staying with our mother's parents."

"I hid away in the countryside, living the life of a poor man."

"How did you find out that we were living in New Brunswick?" Thomas inquired.

"Mostly through people in England; they talked mostly of William, of his war tactics and how he moved to New Brunswick after fighting in the colonies. Then I eventually found out that you three hand also decided to move to New Brunswick."

"Exactly what type of reaction did you expect from us when you arrived here?" I asked.

"I wasn't exactly sure, but I knew that it wouldn't be one o of welcome." Alastor answered.

"Where did you get the money to travel? How long have you been here?"

"I changed my last name and worked as a servant in a nobleman's house. I've been here for about two weeks, staying at an inexpensive inn in town."

"So you didn't contact us immediately upon your arrival."

"No. I did not. I wanted to give it some time."

Several moments of silence passed. Then Alastor spoke, "I just wanted to reconcile with you four. I'm old, and I want to die knowing I did at least one thing correctly in my life."

"Finally got it into your head to do something right for once." I muttered under my breath. "Not that it will work."

Edward glanced at me but said nothing.

"How long have you wanted reconciliation?" He asked.

"Years." Alastor replied.

"How can we trust you to tell the truth after so many years of wronging us?" Thomas asked.

"I cannot convince you of anything. But I know that I came to New Brunswick to seek forgiveness from my sons." Alastor replied.

'You have no sons!' I thought bitterly.

"Please, I beg forgiveness from you.."

Edward stared at Alastor with an emotionless gaze.

"That cannot be done unless all four of us are present, and even then, the chances are miniscule." He said quietly. "Meanwhile, being as it is too late to take you back to won, so you will ride back to town with me tomorrow when I go to work. Peter, can you have Alastor overnight?"

I sighed.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I nodded.

"I believe we've discussed all that we can for now. Peter, I shall see you tomorrow morning around five."

I gave him a curt nod.

After Thomas and Edward had left I turned towards Alastor, glaring daggers at him.

"You'll sleep in the stables with my stallion."

Alastor's eyes widened in horror.

"If you don't like it, I could borrow Belial from Will. He'll be sure to kill you in the night." I said, my voice dripping with malice. "After all, how may times did you shut Will up in Shaitan's stall? You knew your stallion was the devil, but you didn't care one damn bit! Well now it's time to taste your own cure for "disobedience".


	23. Chapter 23

(Back to Mary's POV)

It was half past one in the afternoon. I was lying in bed conversing with Cristaberl when there was a knock on the door and Brielle stepped into the room.

"Mama, are you all right? What happened?"

"I can't tell you what happened; you're too young to understand. But I'm all right now."

Brielle gave me a cross look.

"I'm always too young! Please, I'll understand!"

"Brielle, even your brother isn't going to be told. Now stop arguing with me." I scolded.

Brielle scoffed and turned to leave the room.

"Brielle Damara Anabelle Davina Ebony Tavington, stop right there."

Brielle stopped, turning towards me with an angry gaze.

"You will better your attitude before you leave this room; you have been cross all day and I will have no more of it. If you continue to behave this way it will be straight upstairs to your room for the rest of the day and until your father and I return home tomorrow. And don't think that because Cristabel is watching you you'll get away with anything."

Brielle screwed up her face in fury, glaring bitterly at me. I met my daughter's gaze with an emotionless stare, absorbing her intense anger until she had none left.

Brielle let out a sigh and left the room.

"Well Brielle certainly has a personality. Not that I haven't noticed it before…"

I smiled and shook my head.

"She 's a lot like her father. Strong willed and stubborn."

"I see you as well when I look at her. She's got your independence."

"Blessing and a curse." I replied. "I've had to be strong all my life. I was born in London. My mother, Katrine, died giving birth to me. So it was just my father, Charles, my brother Samuel, and I"

"I didn't know you were British." Cristabel said.

I chuckled.

"I lived in England until I was ten years of age. Then things grew hard for my father, and money became and issue, so he moved us to South Carolina."

"Still, I wouldn't have guessed. I knew your bloodlines ran English, but Edward told me you were a Colonial and from how you sound, I really wouldn't have been able to tell otherwise."

"I know. I've lost nearly all of my accent. But William says that he can still hear hints of it, in how I say certain words or letters. He says it really shows when I'm angry. But yes, most of it is gone."

"Very interesting! So what exactly did you do when you arrived in America?"

"We moved onto a plantation and my father began farming to earn a living. Of course, my brother and I helped with chores. That is how I gained my education, along with lessons from my father on reading, writing, and even arithmetic. He wanted to make sure my brother and I had a well rounded education, even if it wasn't proper for me."

"He did very well."

"Thank you."

"I don't understand. Weren't you a patriot?"

"Yes. Even though we were British subjects, my father grew upset with how the British were conducting themselves in the colonies. So he sided against them, and became well known for it, through political meetings and speeches."

"So well known that it got you in conflict with the British and thus the Dragoons were sent to pay you a "visit".

I nodded.

"William and I didn't exactly begin things with what one would call a "good" start. In fact, we both loathed one another. He loathed me for being so difficult. I loathed him for obvious reasons, along with the fact that my being sharp-tongued seemed to amuse and attract him at times."

"Your mutual loathing didn't last long."

"No it didn't. It quickly became uneasy tolerance, which then just became tolerance, followed by a passionate kiss in the woods which led to me questioning how I felt about him, then eventually grew and expanded into what you see now."

"That's a very interesting story you have to tell."

"Is everything all right in here?"

William had stepped into the spare room.

"Perfectly." I replied.

"That's good. Well, Edward is back from Peter's; Cristabel, if you're ready, I can take you and the children to our house now."

"I'm ready. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

After William and Cristabel left with Braden and Brielle, Edward entered the spare room.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Well, we did get some information but nothing very important. He apparently wants reconciliation."

I nodded.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but restless."

"I understand… Mary, have you ever thought that you might be carrying twins?"

"Well, William did mention it a couple of times, and I can see why he would say so. I am bigger than I was with Braden or Brielle.

"I agree; I think you are carrying twins, and if it is true especially because of your small build, it would complicate your labour. I can't say for sure how much, but it could be that Thomas and I pull them out; we wouldn't want you hemorrhaging."

I nodded.

"In the meantime, just stay off your feet."

"With two young children… Edward, that's nearly impossible."

"It won't be the easiest thing, I know. I can have my wife stay with you during the day if you like."

"I don't want to depend on your wife. It wouldn't be right."

"Mary, you're family. We love you and care about you very much. It's all right to depend on us. We know it isn't easy for you all the time; Will is a very busy man, breeding prize horses, selling them, growing crops; we want to help you so the rest of this pregnancy runs smoothly. It can't afford not to."

"I know." I replied quietly.

"Get some rest." Said Edward, pulling the covers over me. "I can see you're exhausted; you've been up for several hours."

'It's been longer than that. I can't sleep!'

"If Will isn't back in time, I'll wake you for supper."

With that, Edward left the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

(William's POV)

After I finished doing chores around the house, I hitched Belial to a carriage and took him back to Edward's.

When I arrived at Edward's, I unhitched Belial and took him to the stables. Then I went back up to Edward's house.

I was about to go into the spare room where Mary was when Edward stepped into the hall and whispered, "She's asleep."

"Really? How long?"

"I'm not sure; I just checked on her."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's very exhausted; she may not seem like it, but I can tell; she's pale and her eyes are dim."

"Mary's not had much sleep lately. She says that the baby kicks to hard at night for her to sleep."

"Speaking of which, Will, how high do you think the possibility is that she's carrying twins?"

"I think it's pretty high."

"That's what I believe as well, and as I said before, it could complicate things."

"Bleeding, do you mean?"

"Yes, there is a high chance of it."

I began to go pale.

"But there's still a chance that she won't, correct?"

"Yes… is there something you want to tell me?"

"It's not very important; it's just that she bled when she gave birth to my son. He was turned the wrong way."

"I see…"

"Look, Edward, is there anything that you can tell me that isn't something to be worried about when it comes time for Mary to give birth?"

"Just like you asked, the labour might go smoothly, with no serious bleeding. The chances of it are slim, but can only improve if she stays in bed."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Look, Will, we're going to do every thing we can for her."

"I know.. you wouldn't do any thing less for Mary, the children, or even me. Thank you for all that you have done and continue to do for us."

Edward smiled, embracing me and said, "You're my younger brother Will. It's my duty to look after you."

"I just wish I could make it up to you."

"Well you can help me with supper."

I laughed.

"To the kitchen, dear brother!"


	26. Chapter 26

(Back to Mary's POV)

At half past seven William woke me up and handed me a tray of food.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, giving me a tender kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was this morning."

William chuckled softly.

"I hope so." He said, and then suddenly fell quiet.

"William are you alright?"

Wordlessly, he pulled out a letter and handed it to me and I quickly read over it. It was a letter of invitation back to active military duty.

"William…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet; Bordon received one as well."

"Where would you go?"

"We have soldier's stationed here in New Brunswick, though they aren't doing very much; just patrolling the borders. If I accept, I'll try as hard as I can to stay close to home. If I'm not able to work close to home, we may end up back in London or possibly, India."

"William, you can't be serious..."

"Mary I haven't made any decisions, but I have to send a reply within two weeks in order for the letter to reach Cornwallis in time. I understand that we're settled, and I understand that we have two children and the possibility of twins on the way. I also understand that I promised myself that I wouldn't put my family through any more stress from war after I finished fighting in the colonies. But…"

"But what, William?"

"In my entire military career, from the time I was barely twenty and just completing training, to when the Insurrection was over, I never failed to heed the call of duty, to take up arms for the Crown."

"William, you're not failing anyone if you choose not to. That's why they made it optional. You've served your time."

"I know it's optional. But a part of me feels as if I have to go because of loyalty."

"What of the captain?"

"He hasn't decided. But if we both go, he would still be under my command. It wouldn't be as dangerous if we stayed in New Brunswick; we're not fighting a war."

"And if you transferred to London or India, what then?"

"London wouldn't be too bad, I'd be doing little more than sitting in an office filing reports and other paperwork, along with some patrolling and drilling new recruits. However, if I get transferred to India, there's no way of telling what would happen to me. But one thing is certain; I would not send for you if I went to India, for I don't like the conditions there for raising a family."

"William please! Not now!" I cried.

"Darling nothing will happen now. I haven't even made my decision, and if I do choose to go, then I'll only go on the condition that I begin after you give birth, and that someone else will have to fill in for me until then."

"No…"

"Mary"

"No William! You're not going!" I said, setting the tray aside.

William grabbed my shoulders firmly, forcing me down in the bed.

"Mary calm yourself! Nothing has been decided! And until then, I don't want you getting worked up; it's not good for you!"

"Then why did you choose to tell me now!"

"I apologise, I shouldn't have told you until tomorrow, but I thought you could handle it. Mary, I didn't mean to upset you." William replied stroking my right cheek.

"I know…"

Tears stung my eyes as I began crying softly.

"Mary…"

William bent over me, cradling my head in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm just scared."

"I know you are. I know military life wasn't easy for you. The last thing I want to do to you is cause you more stress."

William pulled me up into a sitting position on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will turn out all right." He whispered in my ear. "There's no need to fret."


	27. Chapter 27

(Edward's POV)

I awoke the next morning when it was still dark. Squinting in the darkness, I could just barely make out the time on the clock across from my bed. It read four. Groaning, I got out of bed and got ready to leave for Peter's.

As I arrived at my brother's house, Peter greeted me with a relieved smile.

"Good morning Edward. He's ready."

Alastor stepped into the doorway, looking quite disgruntled.

I glanced at him questioningly and then said, "Thank you for allowing him to stay. I'll see you in a few days."

(William's POV)

It was five in the morning. Unable to sleep, I got out of bed and walked quietly down the hall to Edward's study and looked on his shelves for a book to read. Most of them were on medical studies but I finally manage to find what I was looking for: Machiavelli's _The Prince_. It was one of my favourite books, and I had read it many times; my own copy, which I had purchased in London eighteen years ago was nearly torn in half with wear, it's pages yellowed and thin.

Taking the book from the shelf, I took it back to the spare room where Mary was still asleep, lit a couple of candles, and read for an hour until she woke up.

"Machiavelli again?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes." I replied kissing her cheek. "How did you know? I wasn't facing you."

"First, it's nearly muscle memory for you to pick up that book when you want to read something and second, all four of you brothers have at least one copy of each."

I nodded setting the book aside and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday. And you?"

"Tired, but other than that, fine." I replied. "Now all I have to be concerned about is getting you home."

"You did bring the carriage didn't you?"

"Yes. I just want to make sure every thing runs smoothly."

"When will we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Alright. We'll leave in thirty minutes."

Once home, Mary went back to sleep in our bedchamber while I asked Cristabel to watch Braden and Brielle for thirty more minutes so I could rest in one of the spare rooms before I took her home.

After I took Cristabel back to her home, I returned home and took my son and daughter with me to the stables to begin chores. Hours later, it was time to break for dinner before starting the afternoon chores.

"Papa, may I take a tray up to Mama?" Brielle asked, finishing the last bite of her meal.

"Yes you may." I replied. "And when you're finished you can help your brother clean both of your rooms before you both help me clean the rest of the house."

"Yes Papa." Brielle replied with a nod.

At around half past eleven, after all the chores were completed and everyone had gone to sleep I crept out of the master bedchamber down the stairs and outside. The air was frosty and fresh, arousing my senses as I inhaled, feeling the ice flow into my lungs. Oh how I loved the chill of the coming of winter, how the grass sparkled with frost as the light of the moon danced gracefully across it.

'Beautiful evening for a ride.' I thought to myself, and headed towards the stables to saddle Belial.

"Is my devil awake?" I asked softly, stepping into the stables.

As if in response, I heard Belial's distinct whicker and he poked his head out of the stall.

"Shall we go for a ride?" I asked, patting him on the nose.

Belial snorted, nipping eagerly at the sleeve of my nightshirt.

"That's what I thought. Let's go boy!"

I rode Belial out into the fields behind m house, the icy wind chilling my face. Belial strained against his bit, pawing at the ground. He tried to move forward but held him back. Belial snorted derisively, turning his head to look at me with shining black eyes.

"Not yet Belial." I said, urging him forward but restraining him to a walk.

Leading Belial onto the road between my house and the captain's, I decided to give Belial his head and let him into a full gallop for a short ways down the road before turning him around and taking him back towards the house to ride through the pastures.

After ten minutes of riding hard through the pastures, I led Belial back to the stables, unsaddled him, and put him back in his stall.

"Thank you for the ride, devil." I said, feeding Belial a couple of treats; then I headed back up to the house, back upstairs, and silently slipped back into bed, only to be awakened by may daughter an hour later.

"Brielle love, what is it?" I whispered sleepily.

"I can't sleep Papa." She replied quietly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

"Yes. Will you come to my room?"

I nodded and again got quietly out of bed, picked Brielle up, carried her to her room and tucked her back into bed. Then I stretched out on top of the covers next to her.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"I dreamed that our house was on fire and I couldn't get out. I was so scared, and I couldn't see, Papa."

"The smoke."

Brielle nodded.

"Papa, do you ever have bad dreams?"

"Yes, sometimes." I replied thinking of the various versions of Hell my slumber had managed to conjure up in my lifetime.

"Do they ever come true?"

"No." I replied. 'But they've come damn close to it. Too close at times.'

I leaned over Brielle and kissed her cheek.

"Get some sleep."

"Stay with me Papa; I don't want another bad dream."

"Alright Brielle, but just for tonight." I replied, sliding between the covers.

Brielle moved closer to me and I wrapped and arm around her.

"You smell like horse Papa." She whispered in my ear.

"I was out riding." I replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh.. Papa, why will Belial only let you ride him?"

"I'm not sure. He just won't let anyone else."

"Ember lets everyone ride her."

"Yes, but Belial is different. He's a stallion, and not as friendly as your mother's mare."

"Why?"

"He just isn't."

"But Papa, there's got to be a better reason"

"And there probably is, but for now, it's time to end your questions and go to sleep. It's very late and you'll be cranky tomorrow if you don't get some decent sleep."

Brielle fell silent, wiggling around in the bed until she was all but pressed against my side, and sighed softly, closing her eyes. Minutes later, she was fast asleep. Carefully, I placed a pillow under Brielle's head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, my little angel."


	28. Chapter 28

(Back to Mary's POV)

One week had passed. William and Bordon had moved a cot into the sitting room so that I didn't have to be in the master bedchamber all day.

It was twelve noon; I had just finished giving Braden his arithmetic and spelling lessons while Brielle sat quietly next to me when Cristabel entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Braden, Brielle, you're dinner is ready for you in the dining room."

After Braden and Brielle left, Cristabel sat down next to me, handing me the tray of food.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're welcome. Has the colonel made his decision? About going back to active duty?"

"Not that I know of. He has been thinking about it a lot though."

"He seems stressed."

"He is; he hasn't been able to sleep at night. But I don't blame William in the least; with the possibility of active duty, along with Alastor's return, it's no wonder he doesn't sleep at night."

Cristabel nodded.

"But do you really believe he'll go? I mean, he does have two children and you're pregnant. Certainly he must take that into consideration."

"I don't know quite what to think. It's difficult to tell with William. However, if he does decide to go, he's not leaving until I after give birth."

"What will you do if he leaves?"

"If he stays in New Brunswick or goes to India, I'll stay here with the children. But if he goes back to London, we'll probably move there, depending on how long he's on duty there. It would be a shame though; I really like it here, and so does William."

"We all do." Replied Cristabel.

Just then, William, who had been in his study for the majority of the day, stepped into the room, a perplexed look on his face.

"I need to speak with you Mary."

He turned to Cristabel, who nodded politely and with an acknowledging "Sir", left the room.

"Have you made your decision then?"

William nodded, sitting down next to me. I didn't need to ask what the decision was, for it was clearly written in his eyes.

"You've accepted…"

"Yes… I'm sending the letter out tomorrow. It should reach Cornwallis on time if not a little earlier."

I began to shake my head.

"William no…." I whispered, nearly choking on my words.

"He needs me, Mary, England needs me. It may seem optional but I cannot ignore the call."

"I understand." I replied hollowly, feeling as if my world had suddenly gone from secure to on the verge of crumbling; I had lost my father and brother to war, and I had even nearly lost my husband; 'I don't want to go through this again!'

"Mary…"

In no mood to eat anymore I set the tray of food aside and clung to William, feeling his protective and loving embrace around me as I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry."

(Bordon's POV)

It was one in the afternoon. I had just finished reading a book that I had started a couple of days earlier; I set it down and reached for a piece of parchment, a letter requesting my return to active duty to the Crown, and read over it, just as I had done countless times since receiving it. But this time I knew what I would do. I would return to active duty, to serve the Crown yet again. And somehow, I knew I wouldn't be alone, for I had a strong suspicion that Col. Tavington would answer the call as well.

I got out a piece of parchment and wrote my response; after my response, I dipped my quill into the inkwell and signed: _Capt. Fredrick Bordon, British Green Dragoons_.

That was it. I shuddered thinking of the food I'd eaten while traveling with Col. Tavington on duty in the colonies. 'The life of a soldier.' Oh well, one can't have it all. Being a soldier was dangerous, but nearly addictively surprising and chaotic, and yet, strangely structured. But I would miss the fine meals here. 'At least I won't be alone. Never alone.'

I chuckled to myself.

"You'll heed the call Colonel. Like a wolf to the dying cry of its prey, I know you'll heed the call. And when you do, I'll be there."


	29. Chapter 29

(Cristabel's POV)

I left my brother-in-law's house and returned home at half past seven in the evening, feeling lightheaded and slightly nauseous as I had off and on for two weeks. I walked upstairs to Edward's home office, where he was just finishing up with an examination on Mrs. Wilkins.

"Good evening." Edward greeted me with an embrace after Mrs. Wilkins left.

"How are things at my brother's?'

"Stressful. I believe the colonel made his decision on whether or not he's to return to active duty."

"And?"

"And from the look on his face, I believe that he chose active duty."

"Dear God, does he want to send Mary into early labour?"

"I don't think he'll leave until after Mary gives birth. In fact, I believe it was one of the conditions he set if he was to choose active duty."

"Still… Cristabel, are you well?"

"I just need some rest. Other than that, I'm alright."

I turned to leave the room but as soon as I reached the door, I was overcome with a wave of nausea and lightheadedness and gripped the side of the doorway to steady myself, but the nausea was persistent and I vomited.

In an instant, Edward was at my side and held onto me as he helped guide me to the washroom to wash my mouth out, and then he guided me to our bedchamber.

"Wait here." He said leading me over to the side of the bed.

Five minutes passed before Edward returned.

"Stand up and let me remove your corset."

I stood up feeling the warmth of Edward's hands as he peeled away the layers of my clothing and undid my corset.

"Lie down."

I lay down on the bed as Edward carefully ran his hands over my lower and middle body, bringing them to rest at my breasts.

"You're swollen here." He said, rubbing me gently.

"Edward please; they hurt."

"They should; if I'm not mistaken, Cristabel, your cycle is late." He replied, his eyes flickering.

"I'm about five days late.."

"Cristabel, darling, you're pregnant." Edward said.

My eyes widened.

"I.. I'm…"

Edward nodded.

"Yes! There is going to be a little one in just over eight months!" He said smiling down at me.

"Oh Edward, our first child…"

Edward embraced me tightly, planting a tender kiss upon my lips.

"We'd better start planning then. The months will go by quickly."

"Yes"

Suddenly I fell silent.

"Cristabel, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking about Mary, about her pregnancy; it hasn't been easy for her, and it wasn't easy for her when she gave birth to Braden; she nearly bled to death."

"Cristabel, Mary has a very small build, smaller than yours, putting her at more risk for problems during pregnancy or labour. And it didn't help that Braden was turned the wrong way."

"I know…"

"You needn't fret Cristabel. I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you; everything will be all right. Just relax and enjoy yourself; there's no need to get anxious about it. You're going to be perfectly fine. I will have it no other way."

I smiled. 'Tavington standards. Always of the highest calibre.'

Leaning against Edward's chest, I tenderly kissed his cheek.

"I know you won't; I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

(Back to Mary's POV)

It was half pas seven in the morning. William, Braden and Brielle were out releasing the horses into the pastures and preparing to sell a couple of them to James Wilkins' father, an elderly man who had come from England to live with his son in New Brunswick. Having heard of William's skill in horse breeding, he decided to stop by and take a look some of the mares William was selling, as well as to see Belial, the prize stallion of New Brunswick, who was only available as a stud and even that was expensive.

I was upstairs in the master bedchamber resting when a knock on the door shook me from my state of relaxation. Thinking it was William or one of the children I said, "Come in."

"Lady Tavington.."

My mouth opened and a look of horror spread across my face.

"What are you doing here Alastor?" I whispered. "How did you get in?"

"The door wasn't locked, and I heard William talking about you to a couple of men."

"Does William know you're up here?"

"No, he does not."

"Then he'll kill you if he finds you up here."

"Please, Lady Tavington, I need to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I want to reconcile with my sons."

"Then why do you need me?"

"William won't listen to me."

"Well of course not!"

"But he'll listen to you."

"Alastor, why should I do this for you?"

"I don't have a just reason as to why you should help me. But I have no one else.."

Suddenly, Alastor froze and his face became pale as footsteps sounded downstairs, along with William's voice as he gave Braden and Brielle permission to go riding.

"What do I do?" Alastor asked fearfully.

"Nothing, it's too late."

"But surely"

Too late. William's footsteps sounded upstairs and in an instant he stood in the doorway, his face distorted in fury.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Alastor in an eerily calm voice.

"William I"

"Get out of my bedchamber."

"Will"

William grabbed his pistol from on top of his chest of drawers and cocked it. Alastor froze.

"Don't shoot him William." I said calmly.

William turned to me, lowering the pistol.

"You don't want to have to explain to our son and daughter what you're doing carrying a dead body into the woods."

William looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"He didn't do anything to me William."

William placed the pistol back on top of the chest of drawers and heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes still nearly white with anger. He walked up to Alastor, grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Go into the study to the left of our room, close the door, don't make a sound, don't touch anything, and don't come out until I personally let you out. I need to speak with my wife alone."

Alastor nodded wordlessly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you let him in?" William asked in a dangerous tone.

"I didn't know it was him. He came into the house on his own and when he knocked on the door to the master bedchamber, I thought it was you."

"The nerve of that bastard. What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?"

"He wants forgiveness William."

"And are you advising that I give it to him?"

"I'm not advising anything."

"Well what are we going to do? I can't take him back to town today; I don't feel like staying overnight in an inn before I have to, and besides, I can't leave you here alone."

"I guess he'll just have to stay here."

"For how long? And what of Braden and Brielle?"

"They don't have to know anything, and he can leave early tomorrow morning."

William closed his eyes and sighed in agitation.

"Very well, he'll stay." He said in a flat tone. "But the children are not to know who he is."

"As you wish." I replied with a nod.

"However, before I speak with Alastor, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but it's nothing new. I'll be fine."

William gave me a quick nod and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

(William's POV)

I left the master bedchamber and went into my study to talk to Alastor.

"Why do you insist on coming here again, and without my consent to enter my home? And why did you enter my personal bedchamber in which the only other people allowed to enter are my wife and children? And not only that, but you entered my bedchamber when Mary was alone and resting!" I hissed, barely able to keep my voice level above a yell.

"I apologise William."

"Not to me, Alastor; I would have killed you and lost no sleep over it; after all, it was Mary whom you disturbed and it's because of her that you're still breathing, and not only that, but you will stay here tonight. My son and daughter will be staying here as well, as I do not wish to send them to my brother's again. You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to give them any reason to believe that you're their grandfather. They have no grandparents. And stay away from my wife. I don't care if nothing happened, I want you to stay away from her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Alastor replied solemnly.

"Good. Then you can stay here until dinner."

(Back to Mary's POV)

Dinner was quiet, as was supper. William, out of sheer paranoia and protectiveness, had Braden and Brielle eat in the master bedchamber with me, and joined us half way through supper.

"Where is Alastor?" I asked.

"Downstairs in the sitting room." William replied.

"Who is Alastor, Father?" Braden asked. "How do you know him?"

"I don't really know him. I met him many years ago back in England. He's visiting here and needs a place to stay for the evening." William replied in a tone that suggested not to press further into the matter. "Just finish eating Braden."

(William's POV)

After supper, I left Braden and Brielle with Mary and went downstairs to see Alastor in the sitting room. Feeling strangely obligated to say something I asked, "How was the meal?"

"Excellent." Alastor replied. "You certainly know how to prepare a meal."

"Yes…"  
Several minutes of silence passed, the tension beginning to thicken and feel like a weight upon the air.

"Thank you, for allowing me to stay."

I didn't answer.

"You have a lovely family William."

"What do you want, Alastor, aside from the obvious?" I asked irately.

"I just want to converse with you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You must have something.."

"If I did, it wouldn't be worth saying."

"Then I'll talk. William, I know why you are acting this way, and I will more than admit that I more than deserve it. I realise I have disturbed you greatly with my return. As you said, you've a family now; a stunningly beautiful wife and two children, with another on the way. You have all that you could ever want."

"Not everything." I whispered as cold memories swept through my mind like the biting wind of winter. "I don't have a mother. I should have another daughter, aside from Brielle, but because of my superior's lustful and vile behaviour towards my wife, the baby died, just before reaching full term; he caused Mary to miscarry."

"I'm very sorry William…"

"And that's not all; I have you blood in my veins. I have endured over twenty years of shame because of you! And just because my brothers and I have begun restoring the aristocratic esteem that the Tavington name once held does not mean that the shame has disappeared. You have permanently scarred me, and yet you yourself are markless, a coward who hides from his identity. Why should I forgive you? Take you in and give you what you desire? Every other time I served you, I received naught but lashings with Shaitan's whip, or crop, or even the barbed cat-of-ninetales you kept hidden in the stables so Mother wouldn't find it."

Alastor winced but I wasn't finished with yet. As a final end to the "conversation" I said in a soft, eerily calm voice, "If you want me to even ponder upon forgiving you, you're going to have to earn the full trust of my brothers, their wives, and my wife Mary. And even then, there's a good chance that I'll still not forgive you, for what you have done cannot be altered."

With that I rose from the chair I was in and went upstairs to the master bedchamber.

(Back to Mary's POV)

It was half past eleven. Both Braden and Brielle were asleep and William had grudgingly allowed Alastor to sleep on the cot downstairs.

Lying in bed, I glanced over at William. His back was turned to me, but I knew he was still awake, and very alert at that.

"William, what is it?" I asked softly.

"It's nothing… I just can't sleep, that's all."

"William, nothing is going to happen. Alastor is downstairs, and with the threat that you gave him, along with the fact that you always seem to have a pistol or sharp blade within your reach, he won't be doing any thing to harm us."

"I know… I'm just not comfortable with having my worst nightmare literally in my house."

"I understand. I felt the same way when you and the dragoons raided my house in South Carolina."

"That discomfort didn't last long." William replied with a smirk on his face as he turned to face me.

I laughed softly.

"Try to relax William." I said, giving him a lingering kiss. "Just close your eyes, don't speak and don't move. And remember, this time, you have control over the nightmare."


	32. Chapter 32

(William's POV)

It was half past one in the morning. I lay awake staring at the clock, everything silent except for its soft ticking. Then suddenly, it began to rain; droplets of water assaulted the window, thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed through the window, illuminating the darkened entrance, exposing Alastor standing in the doorway, staring straight at me, a strange, unreadable look in his eyes. I moved my body protectively over Mary's sleeping form, glaring at him. He continued to stare at me, stepped into the room, walked over to a chair next to the four-poster and sat down.

"Why do you disturb me?" I demanded, tightening my hold on Mary.

"You weren't asleep anyway."

My eyes widened in horror.  
"You never sleep during storms."

"It didn't start until now."

"You're a light sleeper anyway."

"It's military tactics." I replied tersely. "Now get out of my bedchamber, you old dog."

"Papa?"

I turned suddenly to see Brielle standing in the doorway shaking. Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning lit the room; Brielle yelped and ran over to me. I gathered her in my arms and held her close to me.

"Papa I'm frightened!"

"Shh. It' s all right Brielle. It won't hurt you." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. Get under the covers."

Just as Brielle got beneath the covers there was another flash of lightning followed by an angry growl of thunder. Mary startled and gave a surprised gasp upon seeing Alastor.

"What are you doing here Alastor?"

"It's complicated to explain…"

"Then please, can you leave?" I asked, trying to be civil tongued. "It's late, and I find it hard enough to sleep as it is."

Alastor nodded and left the room.

"What was he doing here?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. But it's making me uncomfortable." I replied. "I should have sent him to the stables for the night."

"Why in the stables Papa?"

Brielle's head popped out from under the covers.

"Brielle"

"Because Brielle, your father doesn't trust him." Mary finished smoothly, deflecting what would have been an irate reply to my daughter's question.

"Why is he here if Papa doesn't trust him?"

"I don't know, my angel, but hopefully he'll be gone in a few hours." I replied. "Until then, go to sleep."

Brielle obediently settled back down under the covers and was asleep within a few minutes. Mary bent over Brielle's sleeping form and kissed her forehead; then looking at me with grave eyes she said, "I don't feel safe anymore William. At least not while Alastor is here; I didn't think he would come up here again, but now I don't know what to think If it weren't for Braden and Brielle, I'd say that the door to this room needs to be locked at night but I can't bar them from me."

"And you won't need to bar them from you. I'll send for the captain to stay with you during the day."

"I do not wish to pull the captain into this."

"Mary, the captain is like a brother to me, and cares for you very much. In fact, he told me after we began courting that if I hadn't gotten to you first, he would have pursued you himself; even so, he will protect you with the same unyielding loyalty he does me."

"Alright, send for him then."

"I shall as soon as soon as it is a decent hour to be awake." I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well I can't sleep now."

I kissed Mary's forehead.

"Just try not to concentrate on the movement within you and sleep."

"Easy for you to say." She said dryly.

"Yes well, I love you anyway." I replied with a smirk. "Now just try and sleep."


	33. Chapter 33

(Back to Mary's POV)

Bordon arrived at the house at half past eight. William had left earlier that morning and wouldn't be back for three days due to business affairs, while Alastor stayed behind, and in the stables.

"How is everything going here?" Bordon asked walking into the sitting room where I was lying on the cot, propped up by pillows.

"It could be better." I replied. "Things have been stressful lately, with Alastor, and William's decision to return to active duty, it's a wonder no one in this house has gone completely mad."

"He's made his decision. How do you feel about it?"

"Well I'm not thrilled about it, that's for sure. But I know how important honour is to him, and how upset he was when he couldn't command his men after Cowpens because of his injuries, so I'm not going to try to stop him."

"I understand. I've made my decision as well; I'm going back to active duty."

"I figured as much."

"Well, anyway, enough of that; how are the children?"

"They are both well; they're probably upstairs."  
"Are they aware of what's going on?"

"I think they know something is different, but I don't think they know what it is. And we intend to keep it that way."

"Certainly."

"Uncle Bordon!"

Both the captain and I turned to see Braden and Brielle standing in the entrance to the sitting room.

"Well if it isn't my favourite niece and nephew; come here!"

Braden and Brielle ran forward into Bordon's outstretched arms.

"Have you been good to your mother?"

"Yes." Replied Braden.

"Good boy." Said the captain. "And Brielle, how about you?"

"Yes Uncle Bordon, I have."

"That's my girl."

"Are you staying here until Father returns?" Braden asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Then we don't have lessons!" Braden cried excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Young Master Tavington." I said.

Braden's excited smile faded.

"You'll still have your lessons, and if I can't give them to you then the captain will."

"But Mother…"

"Education does not cease just because your uncle is here for a few days."

Braden looked downtrodden and Brielle smirked.

"Brielle, you'll be beginning your own lessons as well." I said smartly.

Brielle's eyes widened.

"You're old enough, and you sit in during your brother's lessons, so you should already know some of the things that we will be going over."

Brielle opened her mouth so say something but thinking better of it, remained silent.

"Mother, may I go outside?" Braden asked.

"After your lessons." I replied.

Braden scowled and grudgingly replied, "Yes Mother."

After Braden and Brielle were finished with their lessons, they went outside while Bordon stayed inside with me; feeling lightheaded and unusually warm, I decided to lie down and sleep, while Bordon entertained himself with a book he had brought with him from his house.

One hour passed. I awoke feeling even warmer, to the point of discomfort.

"Mary are you well?" Bordon asked. "You look pale."

I tried to sit up but my strength failed me and I collapsed back against the pillows. Bordon raised his eyebrows, leaned forward, and felt my forehead.

"My God, Mary, you're burning."

Bordon picked me up and carried me upstairs to the master bedchamber, lying me down on the four-poster. Then he left momentarily and returned with a damp cloth.

"Here…" He said, pressing the cloth to my forehead. "Now rest, and I'll be up in an hour with some broth and water.

I nodded and replied, "I'll see you then."

A few minutes after Bordon left, I fell into a fitful sleep.

Shapes. Blurry shapes. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision. When it cleared, I was horrified.

I was in the stables; on the floor lay William, bound and moaning, his back crisscrossed with bloody red stripes.

"William!"

I moved to untie his bonds when I was roughly shoved aside by Alastor who held a whip in his right hand, a demonic look in his eyes. I tried again to get to William, but Alastor lashed out with the whip, catching the side of my head. Pain ripped through my head as I was knocked backwards. Alastor brought the whip back over William and proceeded to beat him until there was nothing left but a puddle of dark crimson blood, which began seeping through the floor, and the sound of cruel laughter ringing in my ears.

"WILLIAM!"


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I'm kind of in a crunch at the moment, so depending on how far I get on the rough drafts of this, I may or may not put up a next chapter this week.

I awoke suddenly, screaming and shaking.

"Mary are you alright! What happened!"

Capt. Bordon stood in the doorway, a startled and concerned look on his face.

"Fine, I'm fine… Just a fever dream."

"Mother are you alright?"

Braden appeared in the doorway next to the captain, looking breathless.

"I'm fine Braden."

"Then why did you scream?"

"Never mind that.. Where is your sister?"

"Downstairs playing with my toy soldiers in the sitting room… Mother are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Braden, I'm sure; now run along."

After Braden left, Bordon walked over and sat next to me on the four-poster.

"You're still shaking." He said feeling my forehead. "And you're still very warm. I'm going to get you another damp cloth and some broth."

Bordon left and returned five minutes later with a steaming bowl of broth and a damp cloth, and pressed the cloth to my forehead.

"Here…"

I drank the broth and handed the empty bowl back top the captain.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just watch Braden and Brielle, and keep them away from Alastor. And if you could feed the horses it would be much appreciated."

Bordon nodded and cast me a small smile.

"As you wish."


	35. Chapter 35

(Bordon's POV)

Late that evening at half past ten, after Braden and Brielle had gone to bed, I went outside to check on Alastor in the stables.

"Alastor?"

"I'm still here." Alastor replied from a stall in the back end of the stables.

"It's chilly out tonight." I said, walking up to the stall.

"I'll manage. This isn't nearly as bad as what I thought it would be. I'm surprised I've even made it this far with William."

"You have his wife to thank for that. She would be absolutely hellish to him if he killed you here because she doesn't want their son and daughter exposed to that type of killing."

"It seems I owe a lot to his wife."

"Yes you do. The colonel is fighting his deeply seeded need to kill you."

"Why? Why does he allow is her so much control?" Alastor asked, then added, "Not that I'm ungrateful for it. I just want to know why."

"Because, Alastor, he loves her and he knows that she's right about letting you live. Still, you'd best not overstep the boundaries that have been placed upon your arrival here. He may not be on duty at this time, but Col. Tavington is still very unpredictable at times."

"I understand. I am very aware of my son's dangerous temper. He may not have fought me when he was younger, but I saw an unusual deadly and defiant look in his eyes, and I still see it today when he looks at me."

"I've seen that look before; he never directed it at me, but I've seen it."

"I'm sure you have."

"It's inevitable when one is put under his command and has to see the many ignorant people he works with on a daily basis."

"He's not a patient man either."

"No, but it has improved, probably because he has a family now."

"Speaking of which, how are they doing today?"

"Braden and Brielle are fine. They were a bit disgruntled this morning because their mother still made them do their lessons, but all in, all they are well. Mary on the other hand, is not. She is ill with a fairly high temperature, she's seven months pregnant, and she's recently been through some very stressful situations, so, needless to say, she's not in the best condition or mood right now."

"Good God, of course she isn't. However, she does compose herself very well; I wouldn't have known if you haven't told me."

"She holds her composure for her son and daughter, just as Col. Tavington does for her and the rest of his family."

"She's remarkable.. Strong, intelligent.."

"Of course she is. The colonel can't stand empty-headed women."

"It's a family trait. I can't stand empty-headed women either, and neither could my father, or grandfather. Thankfully I found Katherine, but…"

"Yes?"

"She… I came home drunk one night and.. I killed her.. I didn't know what I was doing; I was too drunk and foolish. But that's no excuse. William and his brothers lost their mother because of me."

"You really did soil the Tavington name. Tell me, why did you leave your sons with the shame?"

"I didn't think I could face them again, stand beside them and share their fate. But I should have been there for them anyway. I am forever branded a coward because I wasn't."

"That's the least of your worries. Right now you need to figure out how you're going to get Col. Tavington to really hear what you have to say."

"Not just him, but his wife and brothers, along with their wives as well."

"Like I said, cowardice is the least of your worries."

"I know." Alastor replied.

"Look, Alastor, here's an extra blanket for the evening. I've got to go back up to the house."

"Thank you Captain. Good night."

I left the stables and went back to the house and up to the master bedchamber to check on Mary. I found her awake, lying in bed with all the covers shed, save for a couple of thin sheets; she was sweating and shaking.

"Mary"

"The covers were too warm. I can't sleep."

"God Mary, you're on fire. I can see it from here."

"I can't sleep. I won't sleep. The nightmares are too intense."

I walked over to the four-poster and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bordon, I'm so tired; but I can't sleep."

I kissed her moist forehead.

"Just try Mary." I whispered.

"Stay here. Please, Captain, at least stay in the room."

"Alright. I'll sleep in the chair."

"Thank you."

"Now is there anything you need?"

"No. I just need this all to be over."

"Oh Mary don't trouble yourself with those thoughts. Just rest."

Mary coughed, moaning in pain afterward.

"Thank you Captain." She replied with a raspy voice.

"You're welcome. Now please, rest, and I'll be right here if you need anything."

Mary cast me a wan smile.

"Good night, Captain."


	36. Chapter 36

Three days passed. I was just finishing giving Braden and Brielle their lessons when the front door opened and Col. Tavington stepped into the house.

"Father!" Cried Braden excitedly running into the colonel's open arms.

Col. Tavington scooped Braden up, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his cheek, spinning him in his arms.

"How has my boy been?"

"I've been well Father." Replied Braden with a smile.

"You've been behaving yourself for you mother and uncle?"

"Yes."

"And you, angel, have you been behaving yourself?"

Brielle giggled and replied, "Yes Papa!"

"That's what I thought; I shouldn't have to think anything else."

Col. Tavington set Braden down and he and Brielle ran up the stairs, giggling to each other.

"Do be quiet you two. Your mother is asleep." I said.

Brielle gave a quick nod and then continued up the stairs with her brother.

After they disappeared up the stairs, Col. Tavington turned to me and said, "They have been well behaved, haven't they?"

"Yes, just as you said, there's no reason to suspect otherwise. How was the trip?"

"It went well, actually. I sold two mares, one colt, and bought another stallion. He's not as big as Belial, but he's young; he'll do for breeding."

"But you're still going to breed Belial."

"Oh of course. With the amount that I make from his foals, not to mention his stud prices, there's no reason why I wouldn't; he's a strong, healthy stallion. But there's only so much he can do."

I smirked at the colonel, who returned it with his own trademark smirk.

"How is Mary?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. She's been ill for the past three days, with a pretty high temperature that only just began to go down earlier this morning. She didn't want me to leave her alone at night because of the fever dreams, so I slept in the armchair; she woke up screaming twice last night."

"Oh God…"

"I know… She hasn't been eating much, and it was getting harder to get liquids down her; Mary simply just has no appetite right now."

"I see… I'm going to go upstairs."

I nodded.

"Oh, Colonel, before you go, Alastor can stay at my house for a while if you like; it might be easier for you."

"Bordon I don't want to pull you into this."

"Colonel, with all due respect, Mary is _very _uncomfortable with your father being here."

"I know that"

"Sir she was screaming his name in terror while she was sleeping! I had to wake her up so she wouldn't wake the children; and Braden and Brielle aren't light sleepers."

Col. Tavington sighed, closing his eyes.

"Stay here and I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished checking on my wife."

"Very well; I'll see you then."


	37. Chapter 37

(Back to Mary's POV)

I was trapped. Backed into the corner of an empty stall by Alastor, who stood before me with a long leather whip.

"No! Alastor stop!" I cried, for my left arm and the side of my face were already dripping with blood from the whip.

Alastor struck again, catching the side of my neck, cutting deeply into the flesh and knocking me to the ground.

"I told you to help me!" Alastor hissed walking towards me.

"Alastor I can't help you… Alastor stop! Please! ALASTOR!"

As I lay curled in the corner of the stall I heard a distant voice call, "Mary…"

"William?"

"Mary…"

The voice grew louder and the stall and Alastor began to fade.

"Mary.."

The images faded completely and I realised that I was being shaken awake by William, whose eyes met mine with a terrified gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." I replied numbly.

"Mary you were screaming…"

"I.. It was Alastor; he whipped me.."

William put his arms around me, holding me to his chest.

"Good Lord Mary, you are warm."

"It has gone down." I replied, barely able to keep from shaking.

"Still.. I'm going to get Thomas. Your breathing is laboured, I can tell."

"William it's just"

"I'm not taking chances Mary. Not now, not with your being pregnant. How much have you been eating and drinking?"

I closed my eyes and replied, "Not very much."

"Mary.."

"I haven't been feeling hungry or thirsty for the past three days. Bordon has had to nearly force food and drink down me several times." I said honestly. "I try to eat and drink, but isn't enough."

William put a hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair, which hung unbound past his shoulders, and sighed in exasperation.

"I've got to go get my brother. I'll be back soon."


	38. Chapter 38

(William's POV)

I went downstairs to the sitting room where Capt. Bordon was waiting for me.

"Colonel.."

"Captain I have to go to my brother's; can you watch my son and daughter until I return?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you so very much. I should be back soon."

I left the house with Belial at a full gallop to Thomas' house, where I found him in the stables grooming his gelding Saxton.

"Good morning brother… is something the matter?"

"Yes; Mary is very ill; she has a high fever and her breathing is laboured."

"God there's a lot of Hell knocking on your door."

"What can I say, I'm damned." I replied sarcastically.

"You and the rest of us; give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Thank you Thomas."

"It's nothing; you're family."

It took no time for Thomas to saddle Saxton and we took of at a gallop back to my house."

"You're back." Capt. Bordon greeted my brother and I at the door. "Thomas… Mary is upstairs today."

"Thank you Captain."

Thomas headed up the stairs; I hung back to talk with Bordon.

"Thank you again for all that you have done for my family and I."

Bordon gave me a sheepish smile.

"You know I love them as if they were my own family. I would do anything for them, and you as well."

"I know, and I am very grateful; and I will allow you to take Alastor to stay with you, as I cannot have him around with Mary being in the condition that she is. However, once she is feeling better, he will come back here until I can get him back to town; I'm going to be around more for the next couple of months so Mary should feel safe at home. I'll keep Alastor with me so he doesn't disturb her. You don't need to be bothered with affairs that aren't yours."

Bordon shook his head, smiling to himself and said, "You stubborn bastard. Always did like to control your own situations without the aid of others."

I laughed dryly.

"Well of course! I wasn't called 'Butcher' for nothing, you know."

"Who called you 'Butcher', Father?"

My eyes widened and I turned to see Braden standing in the hallway.

"Who called you 'Butcher'?" He repeated, walking over to me.

'Nice one Will, you asinine fool! And you were hoping to keep silent about your atrocious reputation…'

"People who didn't agree with my policies on certain issues Braden." I replied.

"Why Father?"

"They thought me to be to unreasonable when it came to certain military reasonings."

"Where you?"

"At times, I may have been, but for the most part, I believe justice was served."

I held my breath, waiting for Braden to dig even deeper into my war experiences but surprisingly satisfied, he asked if I would play with his toy soldiers with him.

I looked over at the captain who nodded at me and said, "Go on; I'll make sure Thomas finds you."

Twenty minutes passed. I was lying on the floor of Braden's room; he was pretending to stab one of the toy soldiers with another that was holding a bayonet when there was a knock on the door and Thomas stepped in.

"Will, I need to speak with you."

Thomas and I left Braden in his room and went out into the hall.

"So.."

"Mary has pneumonia."


	39. Chapter 39

At first I wasn't sure if I had heard my brother correctly. But as I looked at his face, I knew there was no mistaking his words.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure; you mentioned to me on our way over here that the captain had said that her temperature had gone down from what it had been two days earlier. But she still seems pretty warm."

"Could this complicate things in the future?"

Thomas sighed and replied, "Yes. There is a possibility of miscarriage if she is under any more stress during this time, or the possibility of the babies being stillborn."

"Babies; so it's official then? She's carrying twins?"

"Yes, it's official. Aside from her own, there were two other heartbeats. Edward had thought about checking earlier, but decided not to."

"Are they strong?"

"That's the relieving part. They sound very strong and uncompromised. But for how long I cannot say. We just need to get her fever down to normal, and her breathing uncompromised; then we'll see what happens from there. In the meantime, I suggest you stay home for a while, and not even do outside chores at that. Mary really needs you right now. Either Edward or myself will take care of the chores, including Belial. And, if need be, Braden and Brielle can stay with Charlotte and I for a while."

"Thomas.."

"You're family Will, not a burden, so save the refusal for someone who needs to hear it."

I gave my brother a wan smile.

"Thank you brother. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Just be there for Mary; we'll take care of the rest."

"God I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't need to know; you're my younger brother, and it's my duty to look after you, now matter how old you are." Said Thomas embracing me. "Now go see your wife, and I'll take Braden and Brielle with me for the rest of the week."

"Very well, I'll see you in six days."


	40. Chapter 40

(Charlotte's POV)

It was half past ten. I was just finishing pressing a couple of Thomas' waistcoats and shirts when the front door opened and Braden and Brielle stepped into the entryway, followed by Thomas, who had a grim look on his face.

"Aunt Charlotte!" Cried Brielle excitedly.

"Hello Brielle." I said embracing my niece. "And hello to you as well, Braden."

"Hello, Aunt Charlotte." Braden replied with a small smile. "Uncle Thomas, can you teach me more sword fighting tricks?"

"Hasn't your father taught you any?"

"Yes, but Father hasn't had a lot of time to teach me new ones."

"Alright, the wooden practise swords are upstairs in the armory. And don't' touch anything else." Thomas finished sternly. "I'll met you upstairs in a few minutes, and then we shall go outside."

"Can I swordfight too?" Brielle asked.

"Has your father given you permission?"

Brielle hung her head and replied gloomily, "No."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Now I know you don't like waiting so as a compromise, when your brother and I are finished, I'll take you on a ride with Saxton."

Brielle's face brightened.

"Alright, Uncle Thomas." She said and then headed upstairs with her brother.

"Well, hello to you too finally." I said to Thomas.

"Hello, my dear."

"So, we have visitors."

"Yes, for the rest of the week. I offered to take them for a while so Will could take care of Mary without any distractions.

"What happened?"

"Mary's very ill; she has pneumonia."

"Oh my… Poor girl."

"Yes…"

"How will this affect the pregnancy?"

"She could miscarry or there could be stillbirth if she doesn't get better soon; and because she is in fact pregnant with twins, the odds are not in her favour."

"She's having twins?"

"Yes; it has been suspected by both Will and Edward for quite some time, and I just confirmed it today."

"Do Braden and Brielle know that their mother is having twins?"

"No, and I'm sure they intend to keep it that way."

"I see.."

"Are Edward, Cristabel, and Peter still coming for supper tonight?"

"Yes." I replied. "Though I'm not sure about Cristabel. Edward said that she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he did not."

"Well it can't be something too serious then." Said Thomas. "Look, I've got to go upstairs to meet Braden for sword fighting lessons. I'll see you in a few hours, when we're finished."

With that, Thomas gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.


	41. Chapter 41

That evening around seven, Peter and Edward arrived for supper, and I was mildly surprised to see Cristabel at Edward's side.

"Good evening Charlotte." Said Cristabel. "Where is Thomas?"

"Outside I believe, with Braden and Brielle."

"They're here?" Peter asked.

"Yes, for the rest of the week. Thomas can give you the details after supper."

"Does it have to do with Mary?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

Edward raised his eyebrows and said, "I hope everything is all right."

"I'm afraid not, but Thomas can tell you later."

"Very well.."

"Anyway, how have you three been fairing?"

"Very well thank you." Replied Peter.

"Very well indeed." Added Edward. "In fact, we'll discuss it after supper."

"Uncle Peter!"

I turned to see Braden coming in the door followed by Brielle and Thomas.

"Good evening, Edward, Peter, Cristabel."

"Good evening." They replied.

"Hello Uncle Edward." Said Brielle.

"Hello Brielle." Said Edward, bending down to give Brielle a hug.

"Cristabel, I almost didn't expect you to be here; Edward told me you haven't been feeling well."

"I haven't been, but I did feel well enough to come." Cristabel replied with a smile, her eyes flickering as if she were hiding something.

"So, where's the food?" Peter asked.

Edward groaned and I laughed.

"Is that all you think about Peter?" Edward asked.

"Well actually"

"Nevermind, the question was rhetorical; don't answer it."

Peter grinned impishly.

"Alright Peter, supper is ready if you'll just take a seat in the dining room. Just don't eat all the food before the rest of us get there."

After supper, Peter took Braden and Brielle upstairs to play instead of joining Thomas and I in the sitting room to talk with Edward and Cristabel; he figured he would find out what was going on later.

"So, what is going on with our brother and his wife now?" Asked Edward settling into a settee next to Cristabel.

"Mary has pneumonia. And she _is _pregnant with twins."

"Pneumonia? You can't be serious. Thomas, that can kill!"

"I know that Edward, but it still seems she has a chance. I told Will that he should stay home for a while to take care of Mary, and that we would take care of house chores, and if need be, the children."

"Of course we will!" Edward replied. "Will shouldn't have to do anything right now but care for Mary."

"I agree. He has enough stress to deal with already. However, there is one minor issue that I probably should have left to him; I told him we would also take care of Belial."

Edward raised his eyebrows and said, "That demon of a stallion? You know he only listens to Will and Mary. To everyone else who tries to command him, he behaves like a horrid beast."

"I understand that but I thought we could still give it a try."

"Well I hope you're right about this." Edward replied.

"If I'm not, I'll take full responsibility if any damage is done. I know how Belial is. But I believe we can handle him."

"Perhaps; we've all much experience with horses, including stubborn ones."

Suddenly Cristabel gripped Edward's arm, her face all of a sudden pale.

"Edward.. I need to go to the washroom.."

"I'll take her." I said, getting out of my chair.

"Thank you Charlotte."

(Thomas' POV)

After Cristabel and Charlotte left, I turned to Edward and asked, "Is Cristabel alright?"

Edward smiled mischievously and replied, "She's fine, Thomas; she's with child."

My eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes! Our first child!"

I smiled.

"Congratulations brother."


	42. Chapter 42

(William's POV)

It was half past ten in the evening. Mary lay in bed in naught but a light blue muslin nightdress, struggling with the bed covers.

"Leave them Mary." I said softly as I got dressed in my nightclothes.

Mary moaned softly, but ceased her struggling. I went over to the four-poster and sat down beside her.

"They're too warm, William."

I gathered Mary in my arms, wrapping her trembling, normally tiny frame in a blanket, and held her to me.

"I know darling, I know." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Please William…" She said barely above a whisper as she began to tear weakly at her nightdress.

I reached into the blanket and unbuttoned Mary's nightdress, sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms. Mary looked up at me with dim eyes, her expression vulnerable, but I could still see hope and a fight in her cloudy eyes.

"William…"

Mary took my hand and pulled it into the blanket to rest on the left side of her swollen belly, where I felt a kick against my palm. She moved my hand over to the right side of her belly and watched as I felt around until there was another kick against my palm.

Mary gave me a wan smile and said softly, "They're still alive, and strong."

I gave her a small smile and replied, "Yes, they are. But then again, what choice do they have? For it is not within their blood to quit."

Mary sighed.

"I know they are fighters. But.. I don't know… Just tell me I can beat this."

"Mary, I know you _will_ beat this. You're an incredibly strong woman, the strongest one I know, and I love you for it. God Mary, you've lost you're father and brother to war; you yourself have been shot, you've miscarried, and you were raped. Yet you still managed to come out of all these things strong. There's no doubt in my mind that you will beat this. You're too strong not to, and I love you too much to let you give up." I finished, sounding more confident than I really felt; still, I knew I couldn't let her lose her confidence.

"I know I can't and won't stop fighting this. I've two children to take care of, along with two more on the way. I just needed to hear it from you."

"Well you've heard it." I whispered in Mary's ear. "And I'm not going to let you forget it."

Mary gave me a small smile.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Mary Katherine; I'm here for you, and I'm going to help you through this, no matter what it takes."


	43. Chapter 43

One month passed. Mary had begun to feel better but still exhausted easily. Braden and Brielle had returned home for a week but then they went back to stay with Thomas, who agreed to take care of them until things got sorted out. Meanwhile, as Mary began to improve, I began to feel ill; I tried to wait it out for a week but then secluded myself in one of the spare rooms, too nauseous and with a fever, to move while Edward, Thomas, and Charlotte all took turns caring for my wife, while I lay in bed vomiting my insides out. I knew it wasn't pneumonia. My breathing was normal; I just felt miserable and hated vomiting. But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle on my own. I'd dealt with much worse before.

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep when Peter entered the spare room I was in and asked, "Are you feeling any better Will?"

I sat up slowly and was about to reply when my stomach lurched too fast for me to get to the pail, and I projectile vomited all over my brother's front. Peter took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and wrinkled his nose.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Sorry Pe"

Peter grabbed the pail and held it under me but I missed again, and projectiled in his face.

"God damn you, Will! You're disgusting!" Said Peter wiping vomit off his face. "I'm taking a bath and stealing a change of clothes from you."

"Sorry." I said giving him a pitiful look.

(Peter's POV)

I left my brother in the spare room, dripping and reeking of vomit. On my way to the washroom after getting clothes from Will's chest of drawers, I ran into Edward, who was also over at Will's taking care of Mary as I did chores around the house.

"Good Lord Peter, what happened to you?"

"Will missed the pail. Twice." I replied disgustedly.

Edward smirked, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Look here Edward, do shut up; you're not covered in partially digested food. God, what did Will eat?"

Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. But clean yourself up before you permeate the house with the stench of it."

"No." I replied sarcastically. "I'll just stay this way."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just go, Peter. You're disgusting."

"Thank you." I replied flatly, and continued on the washroom.


	44. Chapter 44

(Edward's POV)

After the run-in with my vomit-covered brother Peter, I went into one of the spare rooms to check on Will.

When I entered the room, I found him bent over the side of the bed, retching into a pail.

"God you look terrible."

"Thank you." Replied Will sarcastically before vomiting again into the pail.

"It looks like you're just going to have to let this pass." I said, placing a damp cloth on my brother's forehead.

"Jolly good." He replied sardonically. "How is Mary feeling today?"

"Better than you. She hasn't even thrown up today."

"Good for her." Replied Will dryly.

"You'll get there, just rest. In the meantime, I'm going to go downstairs to get some food for Mary."

(Back to Mary's POV)

It was half past noon. Edward had brought my dinner up to the master bedchamber and sat with me as I ate.

"How are Braden and Brielle?" I asked.

"Thomas said they were behaving well. They miss you though, and Brielle has been having a hard time getting to sleep at night. Other than that, they are well, and Thomas has gotten the chance to brush up on his sword fighting skills as Braden insists daily on practicing."

I laughed.

"He's just like his father. William has always insisted on staying sharp on his military skills, even after he went out of active duty. And it's obvious we have blades and pistols all over the house, and Braden knows it, as does Brielle. However, the blades and pistols are all mounted, like the sabre above the door in this room, which is in fact, the sabre William used during the war in the American colonies, and it's still sharp; or they're unloaded, or stored away under lock and key. The only weapons open are the loaded pistol William keeps under our four-poster beneath the floorboards that the children don't know about, and the unloaded pistol in the stables, which is kept at the back of Belial's stall."

"And they aren't interested in the weapons so as to touch them in any way?"

"They're interested, but they're not allowed to without William's consent and supervision. Brielle can't touch them at all."

"Have they tried to get to the weapons without consent?"

"Braden tried, once; he didn't get very far either before William caught him. Like all the other guns in the house save for the one under our bed and the one William carries on him, the pistol was unloaded and cleaned. But William still had some very harsh words with Braden that he said to him in front of his sister for emphasis on consequences for her, should she ever try. Braden never tried again, and Brielle never attempted."

"I guessed as much; Will is a strict man."

"He's a military man. He's got to be strict to lead men."

"True enough." Edward replied.

"How has Cristabel been doing?" I asked. "I haven't seen her lately."

"She's at home. She hasn't been feeling well."

"Really, why not?"

To this, Edward smiled and replied, "Cristabel is pregnant."

"Well now, she is?"

"Yes. Our first child is due in seven months." Edward replied, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Congratulations. I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I said with a mischievous smile.

Edward laughed.

"At least I've some practice with my niece and nephew."

"True." I replied with a nod. "But with Braden and Brielle, you can always send them home."

"Yes, I can't necessarily do that with my own child when it's born."

"No." I replied. "You can't. There will be plenty of sleepless nights, in which you'll wish you could, but it will all be worth it."

"I know." Edward replied." "And when the baby is born, my life will never be the same."

"True, it won't be the same." I replied. "But being a father will be more fulfilling than anything else you've ever done."


	45. Chapter 45

(William's POV)

It was five in the evening. I had been lying in bed for several hours trying to sleep when I finally grew too restless to stay in bed, so I got up, feeling only slightly shaky, and went downstairs to the sitting room, where I found Edward sitting in a chair, reading a book on medical studies.

"Will, what are you doing out of bed? Go back upstairs."

"I may be your younger brother, but I _can_ take care of myself."

"You can't even make it in the pail without difficulty."

"So I missed…twice. You've missed before."

"Well that's not the point. You shouldn't be up and about, you know that"

"Well if I stay in that room any longer, I'm going to go mad. God "

"William?"

Alastor stepped through the door and into the sitting room.

Edward tensed up and I groaned, rolling my eyes at my father.

"Not now. I don't have time right now Alastor." I said in an exasperated tone.

"My apologies." Said Alastor and he turned to leave, when I changed my mind and said, "Never mind… Just come back here. What is it that you need?"

"I just wanted to see how things are going."

"Oh, well, I'm not feeling well, Mary is getting over pneumonia, and my son and daughter are over at Thomas' until things get sorted out over here."

"Perhaps I can"

"I'm sorry Alastor, but perhaps you should come over at another time. My brother is ill and needs his rest." Edward interrupted, glancing over at me.

"No no, that's fine Edward. Now, please continue Alastor."

"Well, I could help out with things for a while."

"My brothers are taking care of things."

"I figured as much, but if you allow me to help out, it will give me a chance to prove myself to you."

"Will…."

I began thinking. I knew Mary would not be at all happy with Alastor in the house, but then again, if he truly wanted repentance, he would do whatever I ordered him to and if he disobeyed, he knew I would kill him... Where was there any loss?

"Give me more time to consider the matter. But I don't think it will be…"

I began heaving. Edward quickly gestured for Alastor to leave and then pulled me outside.

"Christ I hate vomiting." I said as I slowly straightened myself up.

"You're telling me. I'm a doctor and I still find it disgusting." Commented Edward. "Now back to bed with you, brother."


	46. Chapter 46

Two days passed. I was still feeling ill but not as bad as before, so I decided to talk to Mary about Alastor

"Feeling better?" She asked as I entered the room.

"Yes thank you." I replied. "And you, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been." She replied with a smile, and then suddenly became solemn. "Edward told me Alastor came over a couple of days ago. He said that Alastor wanted to help out and that you said you would think about it."

"This is true…"

"Have you decided then?"

"I believe we could give him a chance."

"William you know I'm not comfortable with Alastor being here. Not after he showed up in our bedchamber when we were sleeping at half past one in the morning."

"I know you don't trust him Mary, but what have we to lose? If he tries anything foolish, he'll be killed."

"I still don't trust him."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. Not for sure."

"Mary, please, just give him a chance."

"Why? You didn't want to give him a chance to begin with."

"Yes well as I recall, you _wanted_ me to give him a chance to begin with. And obviously I've come to agree with that."

"Why?"

"Because I want to do better than that, and this way, he'll be more indebted to me."

Mary stared hard at me, and shook her head.

"No."

"Mary, he's going to stay." I said firmly. "He doesn't have to be with you, but he _is_ going to stay. I promise you, nothing is going to happen."

"Fine then." Mary replied with an edge in her voice. "Have it your way, I'm not going to argue with you."


	47. Chapter 47

Two more days passed and Braden and Brielle had returned home again. I had finally gotten over being ill, so I went to Bordon's to collect Alastor.

"Good morning Sir." Bordon greeted me at the door. "How are you and your wife fairing?"

"Mary and I are both feeling much better, thank you. And you?"

"I am well. Come in."

"Thank you Captain." I replied, stepping into the house. "So, obviously, you know that I've allowed for Alastor to come back and stay with Mary and I; where is he by the way?

"He is upstairs, I believe, and yes, I do know that. How does Mary feel about it?"  
"She's not happy, that much is obvious. She got herself into a bit of a strop when I told her about it. She still doesn't trust him very much, and honestly, neither do I, but I believe we should give him a chance."

"Well put Sir."

"William, good morning."

I looked up to see Alastor descending from the stairs to meet me.

"Alastor.. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Alastor replied.

"Very well, come then… Captain, thank you for your hospitality."  
"You're welcome Sir." Replied Bordon with a smile. "I'll see you later."

Alastor and I left the captain's house and were on the road back to my house when a post-rider rode up next to us on a chestnut coloured mare.

"Colonel Tavington?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod.

"I've a message for you."

The post-rider stopped his mare, dug into his knapsack and pulled out a letter with a crimson seal.

"Here you go." He said, handing the letter to me; I thanked him and he rode off down the road, towards Bordon's.

Glancing at the seal, I quickly recognised who the letter was from: Lord General Charles Cornwallis. Quickly, I tucked the letter away for later reading and continued towards home with Alastor beside me.

When we arrived home and were taking the horses to the stables, Braden came running towards me, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Braden what is it?"

"It's Brielle! She's hurt herself on the stairs; it's really bad Father! Come quick!"

Not waiting for Alastor to follow me, I grabbed Braden and ran up to the house.

When I got into the house, I found Brielle at the bottom of the stairs, crying loudly, and I was mildly surprised to see Mary out of bed, assessing Brielle as she sat crying on the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

Apparently, her and Braden were playing in the sitting room and were on their way upstairs when Brielle tripped and fell. Her ankle is sprained."

"Papa it hurts!" Brielle cried.

I looked down at my daughter; her tiny hand was on her right ankle, which I could see was beginning to swell.

"Is everything all right in here?"

Alastor stood in the doorway."

"Brielle sprained her ankle." I replied. "Can you take her into one of the spare rooms on this floor?"

"Certainly."

"Braden go with him, and I'll be there shortly."

After Braden and Brielle left with Alastor, I turned to Mary and said, "Let's get you upstairs."

"No no that's fine William. Please, just let me be in the sitting room today."

"Alright. The cot is still there so you should be fine."

I walked over to the sitting room with Mary and guided her over to the cot."

"I'd better go see how Brielle is doing."

"Alright, I'll see you afterwards."

I gave her a smile and kissed her tenderly. Then I went upstairs to see Brielle.


	48. Chapter 48

(Back to Mary's POV)

Fifteen minutes after William went to check on Brielle he returned, holding our daughter, who had a disgruntled look on her face, while our son followed closely behind. He set Brielle down on the cot and she crawled over to me, curling up by my legs.

"Are you alright Brielle?" I asked softly.

"Yes Mama.." She replied quietly. "But Papa says I can't go riding for a while."

"I'm afraid he's right." I replied. "And you won't be running around much either until your ankle heals."

"Then what can I do?" She asked.

"We can do things inside." Replied Braden. "Do you want to play with my soldiers?"

Brielle's face brightened and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll get them then." Said Braden and he ran off upstairs.

(Alastor's POV)

I walked down the hall to the sitting room and stood just outside its entrance, watching William's son and daughter, my grandchildren, play on the floor with a bunch of toy soldiers while he and his wife lay together on a cot, also watching their children play.

"Papa, come play with us!" His daughter said.

"Alright angel." Replied William with a smile and joined them on the floor, while Mary still lay watching from the cot.

I turned to leave when I was spotted by Mary, who met my gaze with rich emerald eyes.

"Come Alastor. Come here and play with the children."


	49. Chapter 49

(William's POV)

It was half past nine in the evening when I was finally able to go to my study to read the letter I had received from Lord General Cornwallis. It was dated and read

_5 October, 1784_

_Colonel William Tavington,_

_I have received your answer to return to active duty, as well as your conditions for doing so. I am willing to give you one month to be with your family when Mary's time comes. I will be visiting New Brunswick one month from the date on this letter, and I'm expecting to visit you and your family when I arrive; then, when the time comes, you'll board ship with me back to England, where you'll stay here for one month, training recruits. And, as requested, Captain Fredrick Bordon will be accompanying you under your command._

_Signed_

_Lord Gen. Charles Earl Cornwallis_

I folded the letter back up, tossing it almost in a careless manner upon my desk.

'Lovely… India… So, Will, why did you do this again?' I thought bitterly. 'It could be worse; you could always be there for a year. You're lucky you only got six months. Yes, lucky indeed; now all you have to do is convince Mary of that luck.'

Leaving the letter on my desk, I left the spare room and went to the master bedchamber to see my wife.

"You're a little early to bed." She said as I entered the room.

"Not quite yet." I replied. "I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, I just received another letter from Lord Gen. Cornwallis."

"I'm assuming he told you where you'll be headed then."

"Yes he did. He's giving me a month with you and the children when the twins are born. Then, because he's arriving in New Brunswick five days from now to visit, when it's time, I'll leave with him back to England; Bordon will be coming with me as well, under my command; we'll be in England for a month training recruits. Then we'll be deported to India for six months."

Mary was silent for a moment and then replied, "Well, it could be worse. You could be in India for a year instead of just six months."

"Mary I'm sorry."

"No no, William, it's fine. Just come back home alive and in one piece." She said with a wan smile. "As long as you do that, I'll be satisfied."

"I'll do more than that."

"I know you will." Mary replied. "I n the meantime, we should probably prepare the house for the lord general's arrival."

"Peter and I can do that tomorrow."

"Very well." Mary replied. "Then please, put Braden and Brielle to bed."

I walked a little ways down the hall to my son's room. To my surprise, he was already in bed and asleep. Brielle, on the other hand, was wide awake in her room, playing with her brother's soldiers.

"Brielle, it's time for bed." I said softly. "Put the soldier's away."

"But papa I'm not sleepy." She replied.

"I know that, but you still need to go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight?"

"No angel. Not tonight."

"Then I'm not going to bed." She replied defiantly.

"Well then, if you won't go to bed, then you'll spend all of tomorrow up here in your room, without your brother."

Brielle sighed in exasperation.

"You're mean, Papa."

"I laughed softly and replied, "I wouldn't have to be if you didn't argue with me so often. So, are you going to go to bed?"

"Yes, but I'm not sleepy."

"I never said you had to be sleepy. You just have to be in bed."

"Then can I look at a book while I'm in bed?"

"No. Just lay there until you fall asleep."

"That's no fun Papa."

"Brielle, I know it isn't, but do it anyway. Now pick up your brother's soldiers and go to bed."

Brielle nodded reluctantly and picked up the soldiers. Then she crawled carefully into bed.

"How is your ankle?"

"It still hurts."

"I'll get something cold to put on it. Just remember to be extra careful when going up and down stairs."

I left Brielle's room and returned momentarily with a cold wet cloth and placed it around my daughter's ankle.

"Good night, angel." I said softly, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Papa, what about my kiss?"

I grinned and walked over to my daughter.

"I'll see you in the morning." I whispered, gently kissing Brielle's cheek.

"I love you Papa."  
"I love you too angel."


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Parts of this chapter and chapters to come may contain suggestive content. Please consider before reading.

I left my daughter's room and went downstairs to check on Alastor, who was staying in one of the spare rooms.

"Is everything all right in here? Do you need anything?" I asked when he answered the door.

"No, everything is perfect. Thank you."

"Very well then… good night Alastor."

"Good night William. And, thank you as well for what you have done for me."

"You're welcome." I replied, not quite certain of how I should react. "I'll see you in the morning."

I left the spare room and returned to the master bedchamber.

"So, you have decided to go to bed early tonight." Mary commented as I entered the room.

"Actually, I was going to draw hot water for an evening bath; would you care to join me?" I asked seductively.

"William you barbaric rogue!"

"Oh come now Mary, you know we can't fully satisfy ourselves for at least another month; I'm just offering a consolation."

"Very well. Besides, who am I to turn the great _Butcher_ down on such a satisfying and beneficial offer?"

"I don't know. You've never turned me down."

"Exactly, and I'm not going to start now."

(Back to Mary's POV)

Twenty minutes later, I found myself in the washtub with William in near complete darkness save for five lit candles.

"Am I still a barbaric rogue?" William purred, running his left hand down my spine as he nipped at the flesh on the side of my neck, causing me to utter a soft moan.

"Oh yes, most certainly…" I replied kissing him passionately.

William laughed softly, fervently plunging his warm, sweet, wet tongue into my mouth.

"Well, my lady, it takes one barbaric rogue to know another."

"Oh no William, anyone can see that you're a barbaric rogue, even if they weren't one themselves." I said nipping at the soft smooth flesh of his throat. "You're too obvious."

William let out a low groan.

"Yes, but you like it that way." He whispered, biting my ear.

I splashed him playfully. He grabbed my arms and held them at my sides, kissing me with an erupting passion, from the back of my shoulders up my neck to my lips.

"God I wish we could do this more often.. it's been too long…"

William smiled against my lips, caressing the side of my face.

"Just wait, one more month."


	51. Chapter 51

(William's POV)

Five days later, the house was completely in order for Cornwallis' arrival; Alastor had gone back to town for a couple of weeks.

It was noon when the lord general arrived; Braden and Brielle were finished with diner and were in the sitting room with Mary when I answered the door.

"Welcome, my lord. Come in."

"Thank you, Colonel. Well, it has been a while hasn't it? How is your family?"

"It has grown since you last saw it." I replied. "My son Braden is six and we have a daughter, Brielle, who is four. And, my wife is pregnant with twins."

"Well now, things certainly have changed. And I must say, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, my lord."

I took Cornwallis into the sitting room and re-introduced him to Mary and Braden, and introduced him to Brielle. Then I showed him to his room.

"You've done well." The lord general commented as we entered his room. "Definitely much better than I thought you could. A beautiful home and a beautiful family."

'Not completely, but that part is gone for two weeks.' I thought, biting my lip to keep from smirking.

"I heard your brothers also live here in New Brunswick, is that right?"

"Yes and very close to here, actually. They came to visit not long after we moved here, but decided that they didn't want to go back to England, so they stayed here."

"Interesting… You seem quite the family man now."

"Yes, I suppose so. But I still returned to active duty; I guess a part of me misses it. You know, I can't go walking around armed to the teeth like I used to. Mary would kill me because of the children. So, I don't get quite as much target practise in, not that it matters; I'm still as accurate as I was during the war."

"I expected as much." Replied Cornwallis. "You were never one to slouch on such things; and never before you, did I ever have to tell someone that they were _too_ efficient at their job."

'Lovely. References to _brutal_ tactics.' I thought, smiling awkwardly. 'All you did was sit there on a hill atop your steed. For me, it was kill or be killed.'

"Yes well, there's a first for everything; anyway, I'll leave you here to get settled and I'll see you downstairs for supper."


	52. Chapter 52

Supper that evening was awkward. Everyone was silent; even Mary, whom I allowed reluctantly on her feet to join us for supper, said nothing. We all just sat there eating and glancing at eachother warily, as if trying to figure one another's place. Braden and Brielle were staring so obviously at the lord general that Mary looked at them with a scolding glare. Meanwhile, in the guise of reaching into her lap for her tablecloth, she reached under the table and squeezed my leg in warning as she watched the awkward tension grow between my superior and I. Then she got up and excused herself and the children from the table, herding them out of the dining room. But before she left the room, she turned to Cornwallis and I and said, "I know you're both socially awkward around one another, but the at least talk to eachother! The silence is torture."

Cornwallis cocked an eyebrow in surprise and I gave a muffled snort of laughter. Mary gave us a superior smirk and left the room.

"You're going to let her get away with that tongue?" The lord general asked.

"Her tongue is the least of my worries. What she'll do if I try to quell her tongue is what I'd be more concerned with."

"She's still a feisty one."

"Indeed. But Lord knows that I despise weak helpless women. The stronger ones are more of a challenge. And Mary is as strong as they come."

Cornwallis nodded.

"You've done well, Colonel, and you have two wonderful children and a devoted wife to show for it."

"Thank you."

"I know this is a bit off topic, but I've seemed to notice that your daughter seems to have inherited your personality."

I smiled and shook my head.

"She has her mother's personality, with my patience and temperament. My son, on the other hand, seems more like Mary in patience and temperament. But I love them both very much."

"Obviously, having a family has changed you."

"In some ways, yes it has. But I'm still very capable as a soldier." I replied.

"Of course you are. I wouldn't ask you to come back otherwise."

"Pardon my asking, but why did you request my return to active duty?"

At this the lord general drew a breath and replied, "I needed someone of _your_ ability and _your_ tactics for the recruits in England, and for patrolling in India."

"I see."

"Colonel, are you having doubts?"

"No my lord, I am not."

"Good. Because it is too late to turn back now."

"I understand that my lord."

Cornwallis nodded.

A moment of silence passed. Then, Cornwallis stood to excuse himself from the table.

"The supper was excellent, Colonel. I'll see you in the morning."

After the lord general left the room, Mary came back in, taking a seat next to me.

"You shouldn't be up on your feet yet." I said.

"I know." She replied calmly. "You're uneasy about the lord general being here aren't you?"

"I am.. He's like a vulture. And it isn't as if I asked him to stay."

"I know you didn't." Mary replied, placing a hand on top of mine. "Just remember that even though he's your superior, _you_ are the master of _your_ house."


	53. Chapter 53

(Back to Mary's POV)

Three weeks passed. Alastor had returned a week earlier and, after about several days, the lord general had gotten used to him being around, and alive at that. William had also gotten used to having Alastor around, and to relieve himself of the tension that he experienced at times with Cornwallis, he would even pull Alastor aside to talk with him. Even William's brothers had gotten used to their father. It was half past seven in the morning. I had finally been let off of bed rest, so I was in the stables, keeping William and the children company as they fed the horses.

"Brielle, give me the oats." Said Braden, trying to snatch a small bag of oats from his sister, who held it out of his reach.

"Braden, there are more bags over in the box." William said, reaching into a large bag of oats and scooping a handful for Belial, who ate them greedily.

I felt a soft nip on the back of my arm and turned to see Ember staring at me with dark eyes.

"Here you go." I said to Ember, feeding her a handful of oats.

Just then, Apollo walked up beside his mother, trying to poke his head up above the stall door.

"You want some too, don't you?" I said, feeding him some oats.

"He's getting big." Said William softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"He certainly is." I replied. "He's got his sire's build."

"Father, I want to go inside; it's too cold out here." Said Braden.

"Have you finished feeding Lightning?"

"No.."

"Finish feeding him and then you can go."

After Braden finished feeding his pony, he and Brielle went back up to the house.

I stayed with William for twenty more minutes before I started feeling queasy and went back up to the house and up to the master bedchamber to rest.

After several hours I got up and went downstairs to prepare dinner, where I saw Cristabel in the sitting room.

"Cristabel, good day."

"And good day to you as well." She replied with a smile. "I see you're back up on your feet now. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm relieved to be allowed out of bed." I replied. "And you?"

"I've never eaten so much in my entire life!" She replied with a laugh. "And the morning sickness and vomiting are hardly abnormal anymore."

"I know what you mean." I replied. "But you'll know it's worth it in a couple of months, when you feel movement."

"I know, and I can't wait for it!" Cristabel said excitedly.

I smiled, feeling tired.

"Well, Cristabel, I've got to make dinner."

"I can help if you like."

"Alright. Thank you."

After dinner, William took Braden, Brielle, and Alastor over to Bordon's to help him with some house chores. So, it was just Cornwallis, Cristabel, and I at home.

I was downstairs in the sitting room reading while Cristabel rested in one of the spare rooms when the lord general stepped into the room, holding what looked to be a couple of reports.

"Mary are you alright?" He asked. "You look pale."

"I'm not quite well today, as you guessed, but it's nothing new. I'll be all right. But thank you for your concern."

Cornwallis gave me a small smile.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you."

If it's alright with you, may I sit here and read reports?"

"You may; it isn't a distraction at all."

An hour later, I got up and was about to leave the room to check on Cristabel when I paused, feeling pain in my lower abdomen. When it subsided, I cautiously took a few more steps until it came back at a higher amount and I paused again, holding on to a chair for balance.

"Mary, are you sure you're alright?" Asked Cornwallis, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to get William. Now."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I replied wincing. "I'm having labour pains."

Cornwallis' eyes rounded with surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I hissed. "Now please, go to Peter's and get my husband!"

"But-"

"Cristabel is here and she's worked as a midwife before. I'll be fine until you return. Just go! Now!"

(William's POV)

It was half past one in the afternoon.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Said Brielle.

"Ask your uncle of he has anything for you then."

Suddenly, there was an insistent pounding on Peter's front door and a muffled voice cried, "Colonel!"

I strode over to the door and answered it. A breathless lord general stood before me.

"Mary's time has come!"

"Who's here?" Peter called, coming down the hall.

"Mary's in labour Peter. Please, watch Braden and Brielle, and I'll send for you when I feel the time is appropriate."

Peter nodded.

"Well, you'd best be going then."

"Thank you Peter."

With that, I went out to the stables, put Belial's bridle on him and not even bothering with the saddle, led him bareback, out to the road to meet Cornwallis.

"Let's go then." He said riding up to me.

"No. You go to Thomas' and tell him to come to my house as soon as possible. Ill meet you two there."

The lord general gave a quick nod and then sped off down the road. I leaned forward on Belial and whispered in his left ear, "Fly devil."

Not needing my spurs in his sides, Belial lunged forward at breakneck speed, charging all the way home.

Once home, I quickly put Belial into his stall and sprinted up to the house.

"Colonel, is that you?" Cristabel's voice called from upstairs as I opened the door.

"Yes." I replied speeding up the stairs two at a time.

I entered the master bedchamber to see Mary already stripped and wrapped in blankets with her ebony hair in a braid, while Cristabel took a wet cloth from a pail of water and placed it on hr forehead.

"How is she doing?"

"So far she seems to be doing alright; obviously the contractions are painful, but she isn't fully dilated yet, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"Thank you Cristabel, for being here for her." I said. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm fine, but thank you anyway."

I walked over to Mary and bent over her, brushing a light kiss across her lips.

"William…" She said softly and then suddenly squeezed her eyes shut, moaning in pain.

"Everything will be alright; Thomas will be here soon."

Ten minutes later Thomas arrived with Cornwallis.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"She hasn't fully dilated yet."

"I see. Well, hopefully it shouldn't be too long before she does." He replied. "Is Edward coming here?"

"I didn't go to him yet, but Cristabel is here."

"She's a midwife isn't she?"

"Well, she has delivered babies before, I know that."

"She'll do then." Thomas replied. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Cornwallis asked after Thomas had left up the stairs.

"Just stay down here and help watch my son and daughter if they arrive during the labour." I replied. "I'll be upstairs with Mary."

Cornwallis shot me a surprised look, to which I rolled my eyes and replied, "She nearly bled to death with Braden because he was turned the wrong way and got stuck. I'm going to be there for her in case something goes wrong whether it's proper or not!"

Cornwallis narrowed his eyes at me.

"Col. Tavington… your tongue..."

"Look, you can court-martial me for my tongue, I don't care. But don't you dare tell me that I cannot see my wife!"

With that, I swept up the stairs, leaving a staring lord general behind me.

Two hours passed. Mary had fully dilated and was in hard labour. Her contractions came in strong cruel waves, causing her to utter bloodcurdling screams until they subsided momentarily, and then returned with their fierceness.

"Come on Mary, keep pushing!" Thomas encouraged.

Mary screamed in response, nearly crushing my right hand with hers. I flinched as her small hand continued to constrict my hand with crushing force. 'I need that hand, you know.'

"Wait Thomas." Said Cristabel suddenly. "Something is wrong. She's bleeding too much."

The colour drained from my face.

"How much blood has she lost?" I asked weakly.

"Not very much, at least not enough for it to be dangerous." Cristabel replied.

"But if it doesn't stop soon, it will be."

"Is Edward home?" Thomas asked. "I believe we're going to need to pull one of them out."

"Can you not do it yourself?" Cristabel asked.

"I can, but I must confess, I've only had to do it a couple of times."

"Well, Edward should be home, but at least try; we don't have a lot of time."

"I'll get Edward." I said.

"No." Said Cristabel in a firm voice. "Mary needs you here. I'll go."

"No you won't." Thomas commented. "Not in your condition. Have Cornwallis go."

Cristabel glared at Thomas.

"Cornwallis is not to be brought into this, and besides, I'm not very far along. I _am_ going to get Edward, and _you_ are _not _going to stop me."

With that, Cristabel swept out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later Cristabel returned with Edward at her side, and immediately he tried pulling one of the twins out. Mary gasped in pain, her face streaked with tears as Cristabel, Thomas, and I held her down to keep her from writhing.

"Hold on Mary, don't move." I said holding her shoulders and arms down.

"Edward hurry, we don't have a lot of time; the blood is flowing too rapidly." Said Thomas.

"I know, but I can't get a good positioning. The baby is positioned at an odd angle."

"Damn." Thomas muttered. "Try again."

"I can't Thomas. The space is too small for my hands, and she'll tear if I do." Edward replied.

"Let me try." Said Cristabel.

Thomas stared at her.

"Look, my hands are smaller than the both of yours, and if I don't, she'll bleed to death.

"Cristabel-"

"Hold on Thomas. She has a point and she's experienced." Said Edward. "Is that alright Will?"

"Do what you must." I replied.

Cristabel turned to Mary and said, "This shouldn't take too long. Just try not to move."

For the next fifteen minutes, Thomas, Edward, and I wrestled Mary, trying to keep her still. Then…

Crying.

"The first one is a boy." Said Cristabel smiling, handing the crying baby to Thomas, who wrapped him in cloths and then handed him to me.

I looked down at the crying bundle in my arms. He had dark brown hair and my icy blue eyes.

I looked over at Mary who gave me a wan smile, but I could still see pain in her eyes.

"He looks like you." She said softly.

I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and replied, "Yes, he does."

"Mary, I believe I'm going to have to pull the other one out as well; you've lost too much blood." Cristabel said.

"Now?" I asked.

"We can wait a few minutes."

"No. Just get it over with." Mary replied.

"Will, I know you won't like this but can you leave the room with the little one until the second one comes?"

"As you wish."

I gave Mary a quick kiss and then left the room with my newborn son, and went down to the sitting room, where a fire roared and crackled in the fireplace.

"Is that the little one?"

I turned to see Cornwallis standing in the middle of the sitting room.

"He's one of them. We're waiting for the other one."

"He looks like you." Said the lord general. "What is his name?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet; Mary picked the names this time."

Twenty minutes alter Thomas called me back up the master bedchamber.

"It's another boy." He said as we entered the room.

I walked over to Mary who was holding the other twin in her arms. She cast me a tired smile and I kissed her.

"There identical, except for the eyes." She said softly.

I held my son next to his brother and glanced down at his eyes, which were an unusual icy green.

"I guess for now, that's the only means of telling them apart." I said softly.

Mary smiled.

"So, what shall we call them?" I asked.

"I think the first one shall be Aric Alton Edward Cynric Alexander; and the younger one shall be Alexavier Baron Adair Vian Aland."

I nodded and replied, "Strong names for strong boys."

Mary laughed softly but suddenly grew silent, her face grave, and only then did I realise how deathly pale she was.

"Mary?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"William.."

"What is going on?" I asked, beginning to grow worried.

Edward walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Give Aric to Cristabel and come with me."

I handed my son over to his aunt and followed Edward out the door and into the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked again, my voice beginning to shake.

Edward closed his eyes momentarily.

"We couldn't stop the bleeding. She's dying, Will."


	54. Chapter 54

I stared incredulously at Edward

"Is there nothing you can do for her?"

"We have done all that we can. If the bleeding doesn't cease on its own soon, she'll be dead within two hours."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"She didn't want to tell you, Will. She didn't want you to worry about her."

"She knows then."

"Yes; we figured it out and told her shortly after Aric was born. Thomas and I wanted to tell you immediately but Mary was at a firm disagreement."

"Christ…"

"I'm sorry Will."

"How am I going to walk back in there?" I asked in a hollow voice.

"You just will. She loves you, and she wants you there for her. She just doesn't want pity. Mary knows you can take care of things if she doesn't make it."

"_If_ she doesn't make it…"

"There's still a chance, brother. Now, go back in there and be the William Tavington she knows you to be."

A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's sort of a transition chapter, and a way of stalling, as I have no real idea what I'm going to do next, whether or not I'm going to kill Mary off or not. So, please, bear with me. Thanks!

SteeleRanger


	55. Chapter 55

I still don't quite know how I managed to go back into the master bedchamber. When I did go back in, Thomas and Cristabel were each holding one of the twins, while Mary lay on the four-poster, her eyes glassy and breathing strained. I went over to her and sat down beside her, caressing her pale face with my fingertips.

"William…"

"I'm right here Mary." I said softly. "I'm right beside you."

"If I don't' make it.."

"Mary don't think about it."

"William, please.."

"Mary-" 

"If I don't' make it, please, don't go. You'll be needed here."

"Mary don't talk like that. You'll make it-"

"Promise me, William." She said, cutting me off in a strangely firm voice.

"I… I promise." I replied in a choked voice. "Just.. don't go. Please! Hold on!"

"I'm.. trying…" She replied weakly, her breathing becoming even more compromised.

I glanced over at Edward, Thomas, and Cristabel. Edward gave me a nod and left the room with his wife and my brother close behind him.

I turned back to Mary, taking her hand in mine. She closed her eyes, swallowing with difficulty.

"Where are the twins?"

"Hush, Mary; save your strength. They're with Edward, Cristabel, and Thomas."

Mary nodded vaguely, closing her eyes again.

"William… I'm so tired.."

I went white.

"So tired…."

"Mary, stay with me.. Mary…MARY!


	56. Chapter 56

(Edward's POV)

Thomas, Cristabel and I had gone downstairs to give my brother, William, time alone with his wife who lay bleeding to death up in their bedchamber; my brother Thomas, my wife, and I had not been out of William's bedchamber ten minutes when he came downstairs, his face chalk white.

"Will, what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"Mary's lost consciousness." He replied in an empty voice.

Wordlessly, I followed William upstairs, leaving Cristabel and Thomas in the sitting room with the twins.

"When did this happen?"

"Not two minutes ago." Will replied as we entered the master bedchamber.

"You know I can't do anything, don't you?"

"I know." Will replied, beginning to get choked up.

"Look, she has a pulse, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then try to concentrate on that. There's still a chance-"

"Edward, there isn't a trace of colour in her!" He hissed. "She may have a chance, but you and I both know that it isn't likely."

'You're right.' I agreed, but said nothing.

"Just try to hold onto the fact that she's still alive."


	57. Chapter 57

(William's POV)

Hours passed late into the night, and Mary still had not regained consciousness. Edward, who had left with Cristabel to go home because she wasn't feeling well, had taken it upon himself to stop at Peter's to tell him not to bring Alastor or my children home. So, it was just Thomas and I with Mary and the twins, as Cornwallis had left shortly after four in the evening to visit Bordon for a couple of days.

It was half past eleven and both Aric and Alexavier had been put to bed; Thomas was downstairs making tea while I stayed upstairs with Mary, not daring to leave the room lest something should happen while I was gone. But she just lay there, unmoving, her breathing undetectable unless her pulse was checked at her throat.

"Will?"

I turned to see Thomas standing in the doorway holding two cups of tea.

"She's still unconscious?"

I nodded.

"Nothing."

Thomas sat down next to me, handing me a cup of tea.

"You look tired." He said softly.

"That may be, but I'm not sleeping until she comes to and I know that she'll be all right."

"I figured as much." Thomas replied.

"How are the twins?"

"They're asleep." I replied. "And of course, they're healthy."

"They are. Just as Tavington boys should be."

"Speaking of which, when are you and Charlotte planning on having children?" I asked in an attempt to distract myself from the current situation.

"We're not quite sure. Soon, I hope."

"Yes, you're not getting any younger."

Thomas smiled.

"I'm nearly forty; Edward is already forty and he's going to be a father; you're thirty-eight, you've got four; and, well, Peter is Peter; he'll be lucky if he even marries. As for me, I guess I'm a bit behind."

I shook my head, smiling to myself. Then suddenly, Alexavier awoke and began to cry.

"He's probably hungry." I said picking him up.

"Here, let me take care of him."

I handed my crying son to his uncle who walked out of the room with him.

Two more hours passed. Alexavier was back in his cradle sleeping and Thomas had gone to sleep in Braden's room. Meanwhile, I had climbed on top of the bloodsoaked sheets on the four-poster and laid next to Mary's still unmoving form, taking her left hand in mine. There was no grip, but her hand was still warm. I looked down at the golden ring on her left ring finger; I had given it to her the night after our wedding and as I stared at it, I was reminded of the vows we had each taken on our wedding day. But one particular verse stood out from the rest: _in sickness and in health_..

I leaned over Mary, kissing her forehead.

"I'm here. And I am never going to leave you. For you are mine and I love you."


	58. Chapter 58

I stayed awake for the rest of the night and into the early morning hours. Thomas came into the room a couple of times to see if Mary had regained consciousness, but still, nothing.

Two more hours passed; it was now five in the morning. I was drifting on the edge of consciousness, finding myself nodding off for two minutes at a time, only to pull myself from slumber for ten minutes before nodding for another two.

'God Will, you need to work on you nocturnal skills.' I thought to myself, when suddenly, there came a soft moan from where Mary lay next to me. At first, I dismissed it, thinking myself to be a bit delirious until she stirred and opened cloudy eyes.

"Mary?"

"William… what happened? I feel so weak.."

"Hush, my love, don't tax yourself." I said softly.

"The twins.."

"They're fine, Mary. They're healthy, and they're asleep. Right now, our main concern is you. Thomas even stayed overnight in case something happened."

"Will?"

I looked up to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"Has she come to?"

"Yes. Finally. She's very weak though."

"Understandably so. Look, we need to get her cleaned up and the sheets changed so she can rest."

I gathered Mary in my arms and carried her into Brielle's room, placing her carefully on my daughter's bed to rest while I drew water for a bath. Then I went back to Brielle's room to get Mary and carried her into the washroom, setting her down slowly into the steaming water.

No sooner had I placed my wife into the washtub than the surface of the water began to bleed. My eyes began to widen but then I realised that Mary had had a lot of dried blood on her from the labour. 'Thank God she didn't start bleeding again!'

After I had helped Mary get cleaned up, I carried her back to the master bedchamber, where Thomas had put freshly pressed sheets on the four-poster.

"How are you feeling, Mary?" Thomas asked softly as I laid my wife on the bed and tucked her in.

Mary shook her head, closed her eyes and sighed. Thomas nodded, understanding her complete exhaustion; however, before allowing her to rest, he performed a quick post-natal examination.

"Well, because of the blood loss, and obvious extreme exhaustion and weakness, I strongly advise that she stay in bed for a few days, and still not leave the house or do chores for a week after that. She appears in stable condition, but she is still vulnerable to things happening to her; other than Bordon and the rest of the family, I would discourage visitors for at least a weak, including Cornwallis and Alastor; they can stay with Charlotte and I for a while, as can Braden and Brielle, if need be."

"Thank you, Thomas." I said. "Now, is there anything else we need to know about?"

"Well.."

"Go on."

"As you both know, Aric and Alexavier are healthy, and I do believe, with much rest and little disturbance, Mary will be all right as well. However, Mary, you sustained a substantial amount of internal damage during labour, and because of it, it is much more likely than not that you will not be able to bear any more children."

"Christ…"

I glanced over at Mary. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Then, seeming to have collected herself, she looked over at Thomas and locked him in her emerald gaze.

"Four is enough."


	59. Chapter 59

Moments of seemingly endless silence passed. Thomas stood up, gave Mary and I a quick nod and left the room.

Mary closed her eyes, sighing heavily, and then glanced up at me with pools of emerald, swirling with emotions.

"Mary, I'm so sorry." I said in a choked voice, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly. "I'm just too small, William. Had I been a bit bigger built, and a bit taller, none of this would have been as much of a problem."

True, Mary was small, only about five feet two inches tall, and normally just over one hundred pounds. But her build was also muscular, well sculpted, with well-proportioned and defined curves. And there was no way I was going to blame her, or her build, for not being able to bear children, for other women her size had born children more easily than she had.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't help it."

"I know. Besides, we have four, and that's a healthy number."

"Yes, it certainly is." I replied while thinking, 'We're lucky we've even got that many.' For Braden's labour had been very difficult for Mary, and before him, she had had a forced miscarriage.

"William." Mary's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please, close the curtains on the four-poster."

"Certainly."

I got up and pulled the dark red velvet curtains shut and left the room so Mary could rest. Then I went downstairs towards the sitting room, where I got about half-way into the room when I accidentally stepped on one of Braden's stray toy soldiers, the bayonet he held digging painfully into my foot.

"God damn it, Braden, pick up your blasted soldiers!" I hissed while holding my left foot.

Thomas, who was sitting in one of the two settees in the room, peered up at me from the book he was reading.

"You're still up." He said.

"As are you." I replied, still rubbing my foot.

"Well _I_ at least got _some _sleep. How come you're not in bed?"

"Mary needed her rest, so I left."

"But you're still awake?"

"Thomas, do shut up. Yes, I'm still awake!"

"And cranky too."

"Thomas!"

"Now now, Will, you don't want to wake your wife or sons.."

"Hush your mouth then!" I growled.

"Fine.." Replied Thomas with a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes at Thomas, tossing him and irate look and left the room, once again stepping on my son's toy soldier and cursing on the way out.


	60. Chapter 60

I left the house and went to the stables to see Belial. As soon as I stepped into the stables, the large black stallion poked his head out of his stall, staring at me with deep black pools.

"Good evening, my black demon." I said to Belial, stepping into the stall.

Belial nickered, nipping lightly at my arm as I walked up to his left side and mounted him bareback, and with no bridle. His ears pricked up, alert and excited, and he began pawing at the floor, impatient to go riding.

"No Belial, not now." I said, stretching myself out on his back and neck. "The night has been rough, and I am too tired to ride you right now."

The stallion's ears seemed to droop in disappointment and he let out a snort, but stood still, allowing me to rest on top of him for thirty minutes, taking in the past events of the evening and early morning until he tried to knock me off by ramming me into the side of the stall.

"Thank you for the short rest." I said, sliding off Belial, who whickered and bit my sleeve.

"Alright but only one treat tonight."

I left the stables, went back up to the house, and back up to the master bedchamber, where Mary laid, surprisingly awake, feeding Aric. She looked up at me with tired eyes and for the first time in what felt like ages, smiled a true smile, void of pain.

"You must be dead on your feet." She said.

"To say the least of it." I replied, eagerly shrugging off my vest, and pulling off my shirt and breeches, trading them in for my nightclothes; then I went and lay down next to Mary.

"Good night." I said leaning over and brushing a soft kiss across Mary's lips. "If you need anything, just wake me and I'll get it for you."

"Thank you William."

"It's the least I can do, considering what you've gone through. I'm very proud of you, and I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She replied, caressing the side of my face. "Good night."

I lay my head back on my pillow, closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless, and for once, relaxing sleep."


	61. Chapter 61

(Back to Mary's POV)

Over three weeks had passed, and it was now the day William was supposed to leave for London, England. Not wanting to spend the night in town the night before he was supposed to leave, William decided to leave in the ungodly hours of the morning to town, where Bordon and Cornwallis were already waiting to meet him.

"Is everything packed?" I asked William, who was already dressed in a pressed and new uniform.

"Yes, and Charlotte is here to watch the twins." He replied. "Are Braden and Brielle ready?"

"Yes."

"Then we'd best be going."

With that, William, Braden, Brielle, and I went outside, where Thomas, Edward, and Cristabel sat waiting in a carriage. Edward stepped out and helped William with his things, while Thomas helped the children and I into the carriage. Then William went into the stables and came riding out on Belial, who looked less than thrilled to be leaving his home; he kept prancing about and even reared on his hind legs, but William quickly reined him in, whispering harshly in his ear.

"Is he alright Will?" Edward asked.

"He's fine. He just doesn't want to leave, and is being stubborn about it. So, we can go."

"Alright, let's go."

Edward, Thomas, Cristabel, Braden, Brielle and I made the several hour trip to town in the carriage, while William rode beside us on Belial, who still seemed ruffled about leaving home. We arrived at the docks at seven in the morning and right away, noticed the captain and in the lord general waiting at one of the docks. William reined Belial to a halt next to the carriage and dismounted to meet Cornwallis and Bordon, and then returned to help his brothers load his things onto the ship. Twenty minutes later, after everything, including Belial, had been loaded, William came back to say his good-byes.

"Papa, don't leave!" Brielle said beginning to cry. "Please, don't leave."

Brielle clung to her father.

"I'm sorry angel." Said William, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"No Papa, you can't go!" Cried Brielle hysterically.

"Angel, I must go." Said William holding her tightly to him. "But I'll be back. That's a promise. I love you."

With that, he gave Brielle a kiss and then turned to Braden, who had begun to tear up.

"Father, when will you return?"

William hesitated and then replied, "I don't know exactly, Braden. But not for a while. In the meantime, do well in your lessons, help out with the chores around the house, and obey your mother."

"I will." Said Braden, taking out one of his toy soldiers, and handing it to his father. "Take this with you, Father."

"Thank you, Braden. I love you."

"I love you too, Father."

William bent down and embraced Braden tightly, kissing his cheek, and then turned to me, taking my hand and guiding me away from the rest of the group. Once we were a good distance away, William turned to face me, gazing at me with forlorn eyes, and the composure I had hoped to keep contained began to unravel, as tears began forming in my eyes.

"So, this is it…"

"Mary…"

William began to get choked up.

"Please. Don't make this any harder…"

"Just return safely to me in one piece."

William held me to him, his hold especially tight as he bent his head down and kissed me desperately, as if afraid of letting me go.

"I love you." He whispered, and then slowly pulled away from me, nearly disappearing into the crowd of people as he made his way to the ship.

I watched William's retreating back as he made his way up to the ship and then stood on the deck, watching me as the ship began to pull out of the harbour.

"I love you."

w


	62. Epilogue

A/N: To Arsinoe, Vickie, Rachael, Clark Smith, Eline, Larissa, MindReadingCoconuts06, Charlotte Norrington, Jula, and anyone else I may have forgotten, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this, as well as giving me suggestions on "what to do". I couldn't have done it without you guys!

-SteeleRanger

Epilogue

(William's POV)

I was away from my family for longer than I had planned, nearly a year in India alone, and around a year and a half total. Thank God for Mary's letters. Even Braden and Brielle wrote occasionally. Much had changed since I had left, both good and bittersweet. Cristabel had given birth early to a small but healthy baby girl and as for my own children, Mary had written that I wouldn't be able to recognise them because of how fast they were growing. Mary had also written in an earlier letter I received when I first arrived in London, that Alastor had suffered a heart attack and died only a week after I left. The news was a bit disheartening, but still, I wasn't about to pretend I had much sympathy for the man.

I arrived back in New Brunswick on a rainy June day, but because I felt exhausted from traveling, I didn't start back towards home until mid-evening. Instead, I rested in a room at an inn that I had paid to spend the day in, and, shortly before I left, I read a couple of letters from Braden and Brielle that I hadn't yet gotten the chance to read. Braden wrote to say that things were doing well at home, Edward, Thomas, and Peter were helping out with things around the house, and that he was doing well in his lessons. He also asked me to teach him to shoot when I returned home. Brielle, on the other hand, had written for other matters. She still had not forgotten my agreement with her about buying her a pony when she turned five, but she wanted to say that she would wait for me to return home first.

Smiling to myself, I folded up the letters and put them away with my other belongings as I prepared to leave for home.

It was eleven in the evening and still raining when I arrived home after over a year oversees. The house was completely quiet, save for the soft ticking of a clock.

Creeping up the stairs, I opened the door to Braden's room to find him asleep in his bed, and to my mild surprise, Aric and Alexavier also shared his room, and were asleep in two smaller beds next to his. Both of them had grown much during my absence, and it pained me that I wasn't there to watch them.

Leaving my sons' room, I walked soundlessly down the hall to Brielle's room. Like the others, she was asleep, her thick black curls cascading around her pillow as she slept, looking relaxed and peaceful.

I walked over to the side of her bed, took a porcelain angel I had bought for her in England, and placed it on her nightstand; then with a soft kiss on her forehead, I left her room, finally entering the master bedchamber, where I found Mary sleeping on my side of the bed, clutching one of my letters in her hand. Shaking my head and laughing softly, I bent down and took the letter out of her hand, placing it on the nightstand, and gave her a lingering kiss.

"What's going on? Who.. William?"

"Yes.." I replied pulling her to me.

"Oh God, it is you!" She said in a choked voice, caressing the side of my face as she became overcome with emotion and began to cry.

The sound of thunder rumbled outside and a flash of lightning ripped through the window and across the floorboards.

"I'm home."

FIN


End file.
